Y la vida sigue
by SrtaWalker
Summary: Bilbo se queda en Erebor. Thorin es Rey Bajo la Montaña. La vida sigue y por una vez todos están felices. Hasta que llega una carta de más allá de las Montañas Misteriosas.
1. Chapter 1

Bilbo levantó la vista del libro para coger una manzana de la cesta que tenía a su lado. No hacía mucho que la primavera había llegado y Bilbo penaba aprovechar cada minuto de ella, pues sin duda alguna era su época favorita del año. Le encantaba ver como las abejas volvían a recolectar polen, como las flores se abrían a la luz cálida del sol y como los días se hacían cálidos y agradables. No había nada mejor que tumbarse a la sombra de un cómodo árbol rodeado de naturaleza con un buen libro y una buena cesta llena de comida. Poco más se necesitaba en la vida. Bueno, si se hubiese traído su pipa hubiese estado mejor. Pero aún así era feliz.

Desde donde estaba podía escuchar el río Celduin en la distancia. Miró al sol y pensó que era hora de volver. Tenía un buen trayecto antes de llegar a casa. Guardó el libro en la cesta y se fue por el bosque de camino a la ciudad mordisqueando la manzana mientras tatareaba una vieja canción que le había enseñado su madre.

El último invierno había sido muy duro para Bilbo, demasiado frío para un hobbit. Él estaba acostumbrado al calor de la tierra y a los tímidos pero cálidos rayos del sol aún en los días más fríos. Había echado de menos pasear por el exterior de un modo que le había ensombrecido el alma y modificado su apacible espíritu. "Los hobbies no están hechos para vivir en montañas y soportar cambios de clima tan bruscos" le decía su voz interior; aún así sabía que no había nada que hacer, pues por mucho que añorase los verdes valles y los olores y placeres de su tierra natal, nunca sería capaz de dejar atrás lo que tenía dentro de la grande y majestuosa Montaña Solitaria. Quizás en otra vida había estado destinado a volver a tu tierra natal después de la aventura que había vivido hacía un par de años, pero no en esta vida. En esta vida tenía motivos para soportar el frío, la roca y las diferencias de costumbres y culturas. "Aunque un poco de buenos modales en la mesa no estaría mal, de vez en cuando".

Cuando se encontraba a mitad de camino escuchó un ruido que provenía de cerca. Bilbo se paró a escuchar. Sabía que aunque Dale estaba casi reconstruida y la tierra había empezado a recuperarse de la Desolación de Smaug todavía quedaban restos de maldad y oscuridad por aquellos lares. Oyó pasos y se escondió detrás de un árbol. Cuando se asomó para mirar se encontró con tres hombres que se acercaban a su posición. Por las ropas y la armas que portaban Bilbo supuso que eran cazadores. Sabía que no le harían nada, pues todos en Dale y el la Ciudad del Lago sabían quien era, aún así no se acababa de sentir cómodo con la Gente Grande. No es que le molestase estar con ellos, al fin y al cabo se había hecho bastante amigo de Bard y visitaba el mercado de la ciudad con bastante frecuencia, simplemente había algo en la Gente Grande que le recordaba lo pequeño que era y eso le inquietaba un poco.

Bilbo esperó a que los hombre se moviesen y pasó detrás de ellos sin ser visto. Se pasó el resto del camino comiendo un poco de queso mientras cantaba de camino a casa.

Uno podía pensar que Erebor era solo un montaña, y que dentro de ella uno solo podía esperar encontrar rocas y minas, pero nada estaba más cerca de la realidad. Antes de la llegada del dragón había sido el reino enano más rico y poderoso de la Tierra Media y los enanos que habían vuelto a ella, después de su recuperación, se habían asegurado en que no pasase mucho tiempo antes de que la Montaña recuperara su viejo esplendor. No habían pasado ni tres años de la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos y la montaña volvía a dar señales de su poderío, y eso era algo que tranquilizaba a Thorin, pues no había nada que quisiese más que devolver a su gente el hogar y el esplendor que les pertenecía.

Bueno, había una cosa que quería más. En el fondo de su corazón, aunque nunca se lo reconocería a nadie, había una cosa que quería más que ver a su pueblo en su hogar, algo que quería más que el oro, o las piedras preciosas. Más que cualquier perfecta obra de joyería o armería. Y eso era el Corazón de la Montaña. Le había costado mucho darse cuenta de la valía que tenía, y el recordar lo cerca que había estado de perderlo todavía le encogía el alma. Cada día al despertarse y ver su precioso tesoro daba gracias a Mahal por la suerte que había tenido. Y precisamente por eso Thorin, hijo de Train, hijo de Thror, Rey Bajo la Montaña, se encontraba inquieto.

No en el exterior, en el exterior era el rey sereno y poderoso que su pueblo tan bien conocía. No, era en el interior, debajo de esa máscara de tranquilidad que llevaba, donde estaba preocupado. Preocupado porque su valioso tesoro no se encontraba bajo sus dominios. No era la primera vez que sucedía ni sería la última, pero eso no quitaba ni atenuaba el sentimiento del pecho del enano. Si algo caracterizaba a Thorin era la ferocidad con la que protegía lo suyo: su gente, su reino, sus sobrinos y al Corazón de la Montaña lo protegía más que nada. Aunque este se empeñase en que no necesitaba protección, muchas gracias. No necesitaba un guardián que fuese con él todo el día, porque era un hobbit adulto y la mera idea de tener una niñera era ridícula, gracias pero no, gracias.

Pero a Thorin no le parecía ridícula en absoluto, al fin y al cabo era un ser muy pequeño en una montaña muy grande y temía que su preciado tesoro sufriese algún mal. Y era precisamente por eso por lo que Thorin se encontraba en la muralla de la montaña, mirando hacia el pequeño bosque que había crecido donde antes solo había cenizas y desolación, esperando a que su tesoro volviese a casa.

Bilbo miró hacia arriba asombrado. Nunca se acostumbraría a la majestuosidad de Erebor. La primera vez que vio el reino enano le pareció frío y demasiado grande para alguien como él. Pasados los años le seguía pareciendo demasiado grande para él, pero en absoluto frío o inerte. Ahora se respiraba el calor que solo se encuentra en los lugares donde la gente avita porque quiere, y no por necesidad. No sabía como, pero poco a poco esa montaña llena de gemas y oro y carente de cálida madera y hierba y rayos del sol, se había convertido en su hogar.

En lo alto, donde la puerta daba paso a una muralla que se usaba de mirador, donde se colocaba la guardia de Erebor para controlar que ningún mal sucedía en sus puertas, estaba el Rey Bajo la Montaña.

Bilbo sonrió. Sabía que Thorin no podía ver su sonrisa, por lo que levantó un brazo para saludarle. Toda respuesta que tuvo fue una leve inclinación de cabeza y su desaparición. No tardó mucho en volver a verle, pues le estaba esperando en la entrada de El Ala Real.

'Buenas tardes'. Dijo Bilbo al acercarse al rey. En seguida un guardia les abrió las puertas y se encontraron de camino a sus aposentos.

'Espero que hayas tenido un día próspero.' Dijo Thorin clavando sus ojos azules en el mediano.

'Ha estado muy bien. El bosque está precioso. Creo que las flores empezarán a abrirse en un par de semanas cuando haga un poco más de calor. Todavía es pronto.'

Thorin asintió. Su interés por la naturaleza era prácticamente nulo, pero lo complacía escuchar a su hobbit hablar tan apasionadamente. Si por el fuese trasladaría la Comarca a los aposentos del mediano para que este se encontrase como en casa.

'He recogido manzanas. ¿Quieres?'

'Gracias.' Dijo Thorin aceptando la pieza de fruta de las pequeñas manos del hobbit.

'¿Qué tal tu día?' Preguntó Bilbo. Se encontraban en la puerta de sus aposentos, los cuales estaban al lado de los de Thorin. Era costumbre que cada miembro de la familia real tuviese sus propios aposentos, aunque dichos miembros no los utilizasen, como era el caso de Fili y Kili, demasiado acostumbrados a dormir en la misma habitación en Eren Luin como para sentirse cómodos durmiendo en habitaciones separadas. Y, bueno, también estaba el caso de Thorin y Bilbo.

Cuando Thorin confesó sus sentimientos por el mediano este no esperaba que fuesen recíprocos, y mucho menos esperaba que el hobbit acabase convirtiéndose en su consorte al año de recuperar la Montaña. Pero Bilbo le quería, Bilbo había dicho que sí a quedarse con él es su hogar y Bilbo aceptó su cortejo y su proposición. No todo el pueblo de Thorin estaba de acuerdo con la elección de su rey a la hora de elegir consorte, pero eso es otra historia que no nos incumbe ahora.

Bilbo abrió la puerta de sus aposentos para colocar el libro y la cesta en la mesa. Se fue a la pequeña cocina a preparar té. Thorin se sentó en el sofá lleno de cojines de vibrantes colores.

'Largo. He tenido que solucionar unos problemas que han surgido en la nueva mina que se ha abierto e inspeccionar la mercancía que sale para las Colinas de Hierro.' Bilbo se sentó en frente suyo en su sillón favorito, a esperar a que el té estuviese listo. 'También me han llegado nuevas de los avances de Dale. Me reuniré con el arquero en dos días para discutir los avances y ver que se necesita.'

'Me parece bien. Ya sabes que considero a Bard un amigo...'

'Yo no.'

'Thorin.' Dijo Bilbo irritado. 'Han pasado tres años. ¿No crees que es hora de olvidar el pasado?'

'Cuando vives tantos años como yo el tiempo es relativo, y desde luego tres años es muy poco tiempo para olvidar que ese hombre se ha apoderado de una catorceava parte del oro de mi compañía.'

'No se ha apoderado de nada. Yo se lo di gustoso.'

'Por favor, _âzyungâl_, no otra vez. No estoy de humor.'

'Esta bien.' Dijo Bilbo levantándose a por el té. Preparó dos tazas y se sentó al lado de Thorin, ofreciéndole una.

Estuvieron en buen rato en silencio, pues no tenían nada que decirse y la simple presencia del otro les reconfortaba. Bilbo apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Thorin y este le rodeó con su brazo. En ese preciso momento Bilbo se sentía en casa.

La única razón por la que Bilbo tenía sus propios aposentos era para su paz mental. No era que todas sus cosas estuviesen allí, ni que necesitase estar solo y alejado de tanto enano de vez en cuando, aunque eso era cierto; era porque necesitaba un sitio familiar donde estar, un sitio que fuese suyo, que no le recordase que habitaba bajo una montaña rodeado de enanos tan lejos de sus amadas colinas y sus curiosos parientes. Sus aposentos eran únicos en Erebor. La roca de las pareces se había cubierto con madera tallada con finas hojas y flores. Los muebles eran de su talla y estaban adornados con telas y cojines de vivos colores como los que tenía en Bolsón Cerrado. Tenía su estudio donde escribía, su cocina, donde cocinaba sus propias recetas, y su propia librería, donde guardaba libros y mapas que hablaban de lugares ya pasados. Esa habitación había sido el regalo de compromiso de Thorin. Cada mueble, cada pieza de artesanía la había hecho él con sus manos en señal de su amor y devoción. Pero eso no quería decir que viviesen separados, ni mucho menos. Cada noche Bilbo abría la puerta privada que separaba su habitación con la de el rey para pasar la noche con él, pues sus aposentos, más que unas estancias particulares, eran el rincón privado del hobbit.

'Has recibido una carta.' Dijo Thorin sacando un sobre de su bolsillo.

Bilbo se enderezó, cogiendo la carta. 'Es letra élfica.'

Thorin hizo una mueca de asco. 'Lo sé.'

Bilbo abrió la carta con cuidado de no romper el sello. 'Es de Lord Elrond.'

Thorin se relajó un poco. De entre todos los elfos a los que detestaba se podía decir que el señor de Rivendel le caía casi bien. '¿Qué es lo que quiere?'

'Me pregunta que tal me encuentro y me invita a visitarle cuando quiera.' Thorin murmuró algo en su lengua que Bilbo no comprendió, pero imagino que no era algo agradable. 'Me ofrece enseñarme su librería, dado que la última vez no pude verla. Y espera que todo esté bien por aquí. Oh, mira. Te manda saludos.' Dijo Bilbo enseñándole la carta.

Thorin no se inmutó. No había vuelto a ver al elfo desde que dejó Rivendel hacía tres años y no tenía ninguna intención de tener relaciones con él. Ya tenía bastante con tener que mantener relaciones con Thranduil.

'¿Qué vas a hacer?' preguntó el enano al cabo de unos minutos.

'Me gustaría ir, la verdad. Me gustaría volver a ver Rivendel y visitar la biblioteca. Me pareció tan hermosa cuando la vi. No me mires así, Thorin, Erebor es hermosa, pero distinta. Además siempre he querido saber más de los elfos, desde que era pequeño.'

'No son tan interesantes como crees.' Lo dijo con un tono oscuro, con ese tono que usaba siempre que hablaba sobre elfos.

'Pues a mi me lo parecen. Además, Lord Elrond nos dio la bienvenida y fue muy amable conmigo.' Bilbo notó como Thorin se tensaba a su lado. Quería ir. Quería ir y visitar Rivendel con todo su corazón. Quería perderse en esa biblioteca y saber más de elfos, pero sabía que su sitio estaba al lado de Thorin. El día que se hizo su consorte le prometió que siempre estaría a su lado, y aunque podía ir a donde quisiese, pues no era prisionero de nadie, no quería dejar a Thorin tan pronto. Todavía Erebor se estaba reconstruyendo y las relaciones entre los hombres, elfos y enanos no eran sólida. Todavía el papel de mediador de Bilbo era necesario. No podía dejar la Montaña, no por el momento. Quizá en un par de años.

'Creo que deberíamos invitarle.'

La mirada del rey era dura, pero Bilbo no la temía, le conocía demasiado bien. '¿Cómo?'

'Si.' Dijo Bilbo dejando la carta a un lado y cogiendo las manos del enano. 'Yo no voy a ir a Rivendel, no es un buen momento y tampoco me quiero separar de ti por tanto tiempo, pero eso no quiere decir que no quiera ver a Lord Elrond. Podrías invitarle aquí. A visitar la restaurada Erebor. Como una visita oficial. Y así le podría ver.'

'¿Por qué he de hacer algo así? No tengo trato con él, ni quiero tenerlo. No sé que motivo tengo para invitarle.'

'Thorin. Por favor.'

'No. No me niego a que tengas correspondencia con él, si tanto te interesa, pero no voy a invitar a ningún elfo a mi montaña.'

'Tu y tu montaña.' Saltó Bilbo. Pues aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se comportaba como un Bolsón, no había que olvidar que era también un Took, y todo el mundo sabe que la rama Took tiende a salir en los peores momentos. 'Él nos ayudó cuando más lo necesitábamos. Gracias a él y a sus conocimientos estamos aquí. Él no es tu enemigo.' Bilbo estaba de pie, irritado y apunto de enfadarse seriamente con Thorin. 'Comprendo tu odio irracional hacia Thranduil…'

'¿Irracional?' Dijo Thorin con voz peligrosa. Pero Bilbo le paró con un dedo. Era su turno de hablar y pensaba hacerlo.

'Si, irracional. Vale que no le soportes, lo comprendo. Pero tu más que nadie deberías saber que no todo el mundo es igual y no todos los elfos son iguales. Elrond es un ser agradable y sabio y me gusta considerarle un amigo. Y tu deberías hacer lo mismo. Tienes motivos para invitarle a tu montaña, oh poderoso rey, dado que sin él todavía seguiríamos perdidos sin saber como diantres entrar a esta montaña que tanto adoras.'

Thorin le miró severamente. Bilbo no apartó la mirada. Estuvieron así durante un par de minutos que a Bilbo se le hicieron horas. Al final el rey enano se levantó muy despacio sin dejar de mirar a su consorte.

'Se va a celebrar una fiesta oficial por el cumpleaños de Kili. Le está permitido asistir si así lo desea.'

Y dicho esto se fue. Bilbo tardó unos segundos en recomponerse de lo que había sucedido.

'Estúpido Took.' Se dijo a si mismo mientras se dejaba caer en la silla.


	2. Las diferencias

Thorin estuvo el resto del día de mal humor. No es que estuviese enfadado con Bilbo, pues aunque no quería reconocerlo su consorte tenía razón, Lord Elrond les había ayudado y les había recibido en su casa, aunque luego hubiese querido detenerles, él se había comportado y tratado mejor que otros, en especial mejor que otro elfo. Thorin sabía que su odio a Thranduil era el culpable de que odiase toda la raza élfica. Pero antes no había sido así. Hubo un tiempo en el que se llevaban bien, en el que eran aliados, incluso amigos. Sabía que nunca iba a ser capaz de volver a tener esa relación con los elfos del Bosque Negro, o como lo llamaban ahora _Eryn Lasgalen._ Quizás era hora de dejar el pasado atrás, aunque fuese un poco, y volver a relacionarse de forma cordial con otras razas. A Thorin eso no le gustaba, no le gustaba en absoluto. Aún así veía que Bilbo tenía razón, y eso le molestaba a la vez que le agradaba.

No supo a donde se dirigía hasta que se dio cuenta donde se encontraba. Había llegado a la zona de entrenamiento de la montaña, donde Dwalin se encontraba acabando su jornada. Capitán de la Guardia le sentaba bien. Se dirigió hacia su viejo amigo y empezó a quitarse el pesado abrigo hasta que se quedó con un par de capas. Dwalin le vio y volvió a recoger las dos espadas de madera que acababa de guardar.

'¿Mal día?' Dijo ofreciéndole una a su amigo y rey.

Thorin gruño de una forma que quería decir "no hace falta que lo jures". No quedaba mucha gente en la arena, pero los pocos que quedaban se colocaron de tal forma que pasaban desapercibidos por los dos luchadores, aunque podían ver la batalla. Al fin y al cabo era su rey quien peleaba.

Dwalin supo que Thorin había discutido con su saqueador por como luchaba. Sus golpes era bruscos y menos elegantes. No eran ataques de batalla, ni de entrenamiento. Eran golpes de ira reprimida. Por suerte Dwalin sabía como hacerle frente.

Bilbo salió del baño con su ropa de noche. Era tarde y Thorin aún no había vuelto. Estaba preocupado de que quizás no volviese en toda la noche. No había sido su intención enfadar al rey, solo quería tener relaciones con Lord Elrond. Le pareció una buena persona y aún se le calentaba el corazón al recordar las palabras que le dijo cuando estuvo en Rivendel.

"Eres bienvenido a quedarte aquí, si el lo que deseas."

Más de una vez durante la aventura se pregunto si no debía de haberse quedado en Rivendel, con los elfos y sus jardines y sus libros y su música. Ahora sabía que ese no era su destino, que él estaba donde debía de estar. Aún así le entristecía no tener relaciones con los elfos. Sabía que nunca podría ser amigo de Thranduil, eso acabaría con su enano, y precisamente por ello quería ser amigo de Elrond. Quería aprender su idioma y conocer su historia. Algo que nunca podría hacer en Erebor.

Decidió no darle más vueltas. Ahora solo quería meterse en la cama y dormir. A poder ser al lado de su cónyuge. Aunque cada segundo que pasaba dudaba más y más que eso fuese a pasar. Al final se durmió abrazado a la almohada de Thorin, donde podía oler la fragancia que había dejado su pelo y su piel sobre el fino material.

Precisamente fue así como Thorin se le encontró al entrar. No se había dado cuanta del tiempo hasta a penas unos minutos atrás. Después de la pelea había cenado con Dwalin y luego se habían tomado unas cervezas, y luego unas cuantas más. Y luego habían fumado y cuando por fin Balin entró en las estancias de su hermano para pedirle que dejase de gritar, que no eran horas, Thorin se percató de lo tarde que era. Tenía que hablar con Bilbo. Bueno, no tenía que hablar con él, al fin y al cabo no tenía nada que decirle ni de qué arrepentirse, pero quería disolver la incomodidad que había hecho presa en su relación desde que Bilbo abrió la carta.

Entró en sus aposentos y allí estaba él, en la cama, abrazado a su almohada, con una expresión de tranquilidad propia de alguien sin complicaciones en la vida, una expresión propia de un hobbit. Thorin cerró la puerta con suavidad. Era muy tarde, tendría que dejar la charla para mañana. Con todo el sigilo que un enano podía poseer se empezó a desvestir y guardar su armadura, abrigo y pesadas capas hasta quedarse en su ropa interior. Se sentó en la cama, de espaldas a Bilbo; no sin antes mirarle durante unos segundos mientras una tímida sonrisa recorría sus labios. Que Mahal le personase, pero amaba al mediano con todo su ser. Le amaba tanto que había veces que le odiaba. Le odiaba porque cuando le miraba a los ojos no era dueño de su ser, le odiaba porque él era capaz de hacerle cambiar de opinión sobre algo que pensaba que nunca cambiaría, le odiaba porque a su lado era un enano mejor, porque no podía imaginar su vida sin él, porque cada día que pasaba a su lado sentía que debía de dar gracias de pasarlo al su lado.

Thorin se había criado estudiando la cultura de su pueblo y sabía que su raza solo amaba una vez. Conocía las historias y el poder de ese vínculo, y siempre lo había temido. Temía la idea de que otra persona tuviese tanto poder sobre él. Al fin y al cabo él era un príncipe que un día sería rey. Nadie debía tener poder sobre él. Nunca se sabe a que edad uno encuentra a su otra mitad, o si la encuentra durante su vida, pero Thorin no tenía ninguna intención en encontrarla. Él estaba demasiado ocupado con su pueblo y con tratar de sacar a delante a lo que quedaba de su familia y lo que quedaba de su arrebatado reino. Luego simplemente el tiempo pasó, y en vez de buscar amor buscaba venganza. Nunca hubiese sido capaz de imaginar que una cosa le llevaría a la otra.

Notó unos brazos rodeándole la cintura y dejó de pensar. El alcohol le hacía eso, pensar en tiempos pasados, en sus sentimientos. No le gustaba. Cerró los ojos inclinó la cabeza para dejar espacio al pequeño ser que se encontraba detrás de él.

'Lo siento.' Susurró Bilbo.

'No tienes nada de que pedir perdón. Comprendo tu situación.'

'Aún así no ha sido educado ni correcto decirte lo que te he dicho.' Bilbo estaba entre el cuello y la cabeza del rey. 'Tendría que haber elegido mejor mis palabras.'

'¿Te he despertado?' Thorin cogió una de las pequeñas manos del hobbit entre las suyas. No quería seguir con esa conversación.

'No pasa nada. Es normal que hagas tanto ruido, tu vestimenta es muy pesada y laboriosa de quitar.'

Thorin frunció el ceño. Parecía que no había sido tan sigiloso como pensaba. Bilbo liberó su mano y la dirigió al pelo del enano. Poco a poco empezó a quitar todas las cuentas y trenzas que en el había. Cogió el cepillo de la mesilla y peinó la espesa y suave melena mientras tarareaba una vieja canción sobre la llegada de la luna y el canto de los pájaros. Thorin se dejó hacer. Cerró los ojos y escuchó la dulce voz de su compañero. La voz de los enanos era profunda y dura, como la roca de la que provenían, mientras que la de los hobbies, o al menos la de este hobbit, era dulce y cálida, como la tierra donde vivían.

Thorin no se dio cuenta de que Bilbo había acabado hasta que oyó su nombre susurrado en su oreja. El rey enano se giró y miró a Bilbo a los ojos. En ellos veía una luz que no había visto nunca en el oro o en ninguna gema ni piedra preciosa, ni siquiera en la Piedra del Arca. Era una luz pura. Única. Una luz que solo él podía ver. Una luz que le guiaba cuando su mente empezaba a dejar de ser suya. Llevó una mano a la cara del mediano, tan suave, sin barba, y Bilbo sonrió dejándose acariciar. Thorin se recostó en la cama, subiendo las piernas al suave colchón y recostando la espalada en el laborioso y bello cabecero de mármol. Bilbo colocó sus piernas a ambos lados de las de Thorin, sentado en su regazo.

Que Aüle le ayudase, pues amaba al enano que tenía delante de él con todo su ser. Había muchas veces que se enfada con él, muchas veces que le irritaba como nadie le había irritado nunca, ni siquiera Lobelia Sacovilla-Bolsón, y había veces, pocas, pero de vez en cuando, que le temía. Había veces que Thorin se enfadaba con alguien o con alguna situación y Bilbo le intentaba ayudar sin poder evitar sentir un escalofrío ante la fría y dura mirada del rey. Y, en un par de ocasiones, había tenido verdadero miedo de él, miedo de que le hiciese algo. En los últimos tres años Thorin nunca había estado tan mal como cuando entro en la Montaña por primera vez después de su exilio, nunca la fiebre del oro se había apoderado de él de aquella manera, aunque había habido ocasiones en las que había dejado de ser plenamente él. Había habido ocasiones que su terquedad y su querer dar a su pueblo lo que le correspondía había abierto el camino a la maldita enfermedad que perseguía a su familia. Era en ocasiones como esas en las que el papel de Bilbo era fundamental. Solo él era capaz de sacar a Thorin de ese estupor, solo él conseguía hacerle entrar en razón, pero eso no quería decir que no le temiese hasta conseguirlo. Cada vez que le miraba en esas ocasiones venía los mismos ojos que había visto años atrás, los mismos ojos que habían estado a punto de arrojarle al abismo de Erebor o estrellarle contra las rocas. Pero más que el temor por el daño físico que Thorin le pudiese hacer, temía que nunca más le volviese a recuperar, temía que la enfermedad ganase y el perdiese. Pero eso no había pasado aún. No sabía porque pero al final siempre volvía con él.

Bilbo se acercó, cogiendo su cara entre sus ágiles manos y le beso. Era un beso dulce, tranquilo, lleno de amor y devoción. Thorin no tardó en rodearle con sus brazos atrayéndole hacia él. En los últimos años ambos habían aprendido a conocer el cuerpo del otro, no solo a saber que caricia era bien recibida y cual no, sino a conocerse como individuos. Algo que sabían, pero que nunca les había chocado tanto hasta el momento en el que se vieron desnudos era lo diferentes que eran anatómicamente. Cualquiera era capaz de darse cuenta que un Enano era más alto que un Hobbit. O que un Hobbit tenía los pies más grandes y peludos y las orejas grandes y puntiagudas, mientras que los enanos tenían las piernas cortas y las orejas grandes y redondeadas con grandes narices y barbas. Otra cosa era entrar en profundidad en los detalles de cada raza.

"No sé de que te extrañas, tonto" pensó Bilbo la primera vez que vio al enano sin las capas de ropa que tanto le gustaba llevar. "Al fin y al cabo sois de razas distintas".

Bilbo miró a Thorin y se sintió intimidado. No era la primera vez que veía a alguien desnudo, una cosa es que fuese soltero y otra que no hubiese tenido nunca compañía, muchas gracias. Tampoco era la primera vez que veía a un enano sin ropa, al fin y al cabo habían estado un año viajando por el bosque, pero nunca había visto uno así, de cerca, sin nada que le tapase, completamente desnudo e intimidador. Bilbo estaba acostumbrado a los hobbits. Los hobbits era criaturas más pequeñas que los Enanos: menos corpulenta y fornida, sin pelo en el cuerpo excepto en pequeñas partes y en la cabeza y los pies. Eran seres de redondeadas curvas y barrigas rellenitas. Un hobbit siempre crecería más a lo ancho que a lo alto. Un enano no. Un enano era un ser que había sido tallado en roca. Su cuerpo estaba diseñado para soportar el duro trabajo de la mina y la herrería. Sus piernas eran más cortas, pero su torso era más amplio que el de la mayoría de los Hombres. Cada músculo fortalecido por las duras jornadas de trabajo se encontraba bajo una fina pero poblada capa de pelo. Cada parte de Thorin, cada músculo, era intimidante. No cabía duda de la herencia de sangre del enano, pues cada parte de su ser gritaba realeza.

Bilbo temió al verle. No por lo distinto que era Thorin a los demás amantes que había tenido, sino porque temía que él no fuese suficiente para alguien como el Rey Bajo la Montaña. Temía ser demasiado pequeño, o demasiado, suave o con poco pelo. Pero todas las dudas se disiparon cuando Thorin se acercó a él y le dijo algo que nunca le había dicho a nadie, pues no creía ser posible.

_'Men eleneku menu o bepap opetu ezirak'_. (Te deseo más que una veta inagotable de mithril)

Bilbo no supo que significaban esas palabras, pero supuso que algo bueno pues Thorin las había dicho con un amor difícil de encontrar en la secreta lengua de los Enanos. Esas palabras le habían salido de lo más profundo de su ser y no se dio cuenta de que las había dicho hasta que notó la cabeza de Bilbo contra su pecho, refugiándose allí. Le miró a los ojos y le dijo en la Lengua Común.

'Eres más hermoso que cualquier piedra preciosa que jamás haya visto.'

Fue entonces cuando Bilbo se puso de puntillas sobre sus peludos pies y le beso apasionadamente. No fue el último beso de esa noche. Ni de ninguna de sus noches.

Ahora, cuando le miraba, todavía le chocaba lo diferente que eran. Aunque el cuerpo de Thorin ya no le imponía, se había acostumbrado a él. Conocía cada parte, cada recoveco de su piel y sabía donde tenía que besar y donde debía morder para conseguir sonidos del rey que nadie sería capaz de conseguir.

El alcohol hizo que Thorin no se acordase de cómo había desvestido a su consorte ni de qué había hecho para prepararle, pues los labios de Bilbo eran hipnóticos y sus pequeñas pero ágiles manos obraban milagros. Fue cuando Bilbo se separó de él cuando volvió a la realidad durante unos segundos, y fue tan solo durante unos segundos pues en cuanto Bilbo se sentó encima suya, abriéndose a él y moviendo sus caderas para colocarse en la posición exacta, Thorin volvió a perderse en el placer que el mediano le ofrecía.

Bilbo comenzó a moverse y Thorin le agarró de las caderas para ayudarle a elevarse. Los gemidos del hobbit eran tímidos y entrecortados, completamente distintos a los del enano, los cuales eran profundos y posesivos. Si algo había aprendido Thorin de los Hobbits es que eran criaturas de placer. Sentían el mismo placer por las cosas que crecen que los Enanos por el oro y las gemas. Eran criaturas que amaban más el placer de la buena comida, o una buena pipa, o buena compañía que riquezas o sabiduría. Eran criaturas que amaban el placer y el confort, en todos los sentidos. Thorin había vivido muchos y muy largos años y en todas las relaciones que había tenido nunca había experimentado lo que sentía cada vez que Bilbo y él hacían el amor. Quizás era por el mediano era su otra mitad, o quizás porque ese arte, como cualquier otro que aportase placer, los hobbits lo dominaban mejor que nadie.

Los movimientos de Bilbo empezaron a ser cada vez más fuertes y rápidos, sus manos se agarraban a los hombros del enano como si le fuera la vida en ello. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y sus labios partidos. Estaba completamente entregado al placer que sentía y al que estaba dando. A Thorin le pareció que estaba perfecto.

'Thorin… Por favor.' Gimió Bilbo, y Thorin movió una de sus manos para coger el miembro del mediano y moverlo al unísono con sus caderas.

'_Men lananubukhs menu_, Bilbo.' (Te amo)

'Thorin.' Bilbo estaba cerca, muy cerca. Thorin podía notarlo.

'Vamos, _âzyungâl, _por mi.'

Thorin notaba como su cuerpo empezaba a llegar a ese punto donde no hay retorno, pero quería satisfacer al hobbit primero.

'Bilbo, mirame.' Era una orden. Una orden dicha con una voz dulce y llena de pasión, pero aún así una orden. Una que Bilbo obedeció.

'Te amo. Solo a ti, mediano.'

Bilbo no necesitó más para perderse en el placer que Thorin le ofrecía. Gritó su nombre y al hacerlo Thorin se apoderó de su boca mientras le colocaba contra el colchón y su pecho. El cambio de posición hizo que el orgasmo de Bilbo se intensificara. Abrió la boca para tomar una bocanada de aire y Thorin aprovechó ese momento para agarrarle las caderas y empujar dentro de él. No tardo mucho en perderse en el cuerpo del mediano y, completamente vacío y saciado, se dejó caer a su lado.

Ambos estuvieron largos minutos sin hablar y sin moverse, recuperando la respiración y el movimiento de sus extremidades. Finalmente Bilbo se movió, aún a su pesar, para coger la servilleta que había dejado al lado de las galletas con té que se había llevado a la cama. Se limpió y limpio los restos que su pasión había dejado en el musculoso torso del enano. Tiró la servilleta y cogió las sábanas, abrigando con ellas mientras se colocaba en el pecho de su amante. Fue entonces cuando Thorin empezó a dar señales de vida. Le rodeo con su brazo, colocando a Bilbo de tal forma que estuviese completamente cómodo apoyado en él, le besó la cabeza llena de rizos castaños y le susurró antes de dormirse.

'_Men lananubukhs menu.'_

'Yo también te quiero, mi rey.' Contestó Bilbo cerrando los ojos y dejándose caer al reino de los sueños.


	3. Planes

Kili hizo un gesto a su hermano desde su escondite. La zona estaba clara y el momento era el idóneo para atacar. Fili, sin separase mucho del suelo para no dejarse ver llegó a la mesa principal. Mientras el cogía la bandeja llena de ricas y recién hechas magdalenas Kili vigilaba que no entrase nadie. Al fondo de la cocina vio como uno de los ayudantes se movía hacia su posición. Kili silbó dos veces cual pájaro carpintero. Fili cogió la bandeja y se apresuró a salir. Al poco tiempo estaban corriendo por los pasillos de Erebor con dos grandes sonrisas en la cara.

Lo bueno de ser los sobrinos del Rey de Erebor era que su tío conocía cada pasillo, cada parte de la montaña, pues había nacido allí y era parte de su aprendizaje conocer su reino como la palma de su mano. Fili y Kili le habían pedido que les enseñase todo lo que él sabía y su tío, gustoso, lo había hecho. No había nada que alegrase más el corazón de Thorin que ver a sus sobrinos en el hogar que les correspondía por naturaleza. Puede que hubiesen nacido en las Eren Luin, pero Erebor era su hogar, al fin y al cabo eran los herederos de su linaje. Thorin había dedicado largas horas a enseñarles cada pasillo según estos iban siendo reconstruidos y también las puertas y pasadizos secretos que unían las distintas partes del castillo. Fili y Kili habían disfrutado de esos momentos con su tío. Nunca le habían visto tan relajado, aunque seguía siendo el enano serio y contenido que siempre había sido, se notaba que un gran peso había desaparecido de sus hombros. La primera vez que Thorin les enseño los pasadizos secretos que solo, solo, se debían de utilizar en caso de emergencia Fili y Kili intercambiaron un mirada de complicidad. Era una pena tener unos pasadizos tan útiles y no utilizarlos.

Llegaron a sus aposentos riéndose mientras devoraban las magdalenas. Nadie les había visto y eso lo consideraban una victoria. Pero nada más doblar el pasillo que daba a sus cuartos se encontraron a Bilbo esperándoles con los brazos cruzados.

'Vaya. Imagino que habéis de haber sido muy simpáticos con la Jefa de Cocina para que os de toda la bandeja de magdalenas.'

Fili y Kili dejaron miraron hacia el suelo. Bilbo cogió una y la mordió. 'Muy buenas. Saben mejor cuando uno trabaja por conseguirlas, ¿verdad?'

'No es como si alguien fuese a darse cuenta.' Dijo Kili. 'Hay muchas mas.'

'Tranquilos. No os voy a regañar.' Fili y Kili miraron a Bilbo con ojos preocupados. 'Ni tampoco se lo voy a decir a vuestro tío.' Los dos hermanos sonrieron y abrazaron al hobbit dándole cada uno un beso en la mejilla.

Fili y Kili eran perfectamente conscientes de que si querían una bandeja llena de magadales no tenían más que pedirle y esta sería llevada a donde ellos deseasen. Quien dice magdalenas dice cualquier cosa, era parte de ser príncipe, pero ellos no querían eso. No siempre. Desde que habían dejado de ser simples enanos de las Montañas Azules y se había convertido en príncipes de Erebor todo era mucho más serie y aburrido. Tenían que estudiar más, atender a actos oficiales, entrenar más que nunca, y lo peor de todo, ya no podían hacer las trastadas que tan acostumbrados estaban a hacer antes del comienzo de la misión. Ahora la única diversión que podían encontrar dentro de la montaña era cosas como la que acaban de hacer y no siempre era fácil salirse con la suya. Cada vez que Thorin se enteraba de que habían vuelto a hacer algo impropio de su rango les regañaba con una de sus intensas miradas que tanto Fili como Kili respetaban y temían más que nada. Por suerte para ellos Bilbo estaba de su lado. Bilbo siempre estaba de su lado.

'No he venido aquí para pillaros. He venido porque necesito de vuestra ayuda.'

'¿Qué podemos hacer por ti?' Preguntó Fili dejando la bandeja en la mesa central de sus estancias.

'En dos meses es tu cumpleaños, Kili, y es una fecha importante para ti, si no me equivoco.'

'Así es, no todos los días uno cumple ochenta años.' Dijo Kili con una sonrisa.

'Al fin vas a ser un enano adulto, _sannadad_.' (Perfecto hermano)

'Ya soy adulto.' Dijo Kili molesto.

'No, no lo eres. Hasta dentro de dos meses sigues estando bajo mi tutela y la de madre y Thorin, _nanadith_.' Fili disfrutaba haciendo de rabiar a su hermano de vez en cuando.

'Más te vale quitar esa sonrisa de la cara, _nadad_, porque voy a hacer de tu vida un infierno a partir de que cumpla mi mayoría de edad.' Y dicho esto se abalanzó sobre él.

Ambos rodaron por el suelo golpeándose y riendo. Bilbo nunca entendería a los dos príncipes y sus muestras de cariño. Nunca había conocido a dos hermanos tan unidos como ellos, eran inseparables. Todavía recordaba el miedo que pasó cuando pensaba que no iban a sobrevivir a las heridas de la batalla. Ambos habían luchado con todo su ser para defender a su tío, cuando una lanza enemiga le hirió en le costado dejándole indefenso durante unos minutos. Minutos cruciales en los cuales Fili y Kili, luchando como un solo ser con todas las energías que les quedaban, defendieron a su tío hasta que este pudo reponerse y seguir.

Después de la batalla, cuando todo había acabado y los cuerpos empezaban a ser reconocidos y los supervivientes eran atendidos por los pocos médicos que había fue el momento realmente duro. Fili se había llevado la peor parte, intendao proteger a su hermano hasta el final, aún así sus muchas heridas sanarían con tiempo y dedicación. Kili era otro caso. Había recibido varios flechados de orcos y su cuerpo había sido envenenado por las flechas. Los médicos no sabían si sobreviviría al veneno. No tenían medios ni tampoco las mejores plantas pata curarle. Hubo momentos en los que se pensaba que iba a morir y era en momentos así en los que Fili empeoraba sistemáticamente. Era como si su cuerpo dijese "si él muere tu mueres con él". Los días pasaron y, gracias a Eru, ambos hermanos se recuperaron. Con el tiempo solo les quedaron cicatrices a Fili y parte de la pierna y el costado derecho un tanto ennegrecido a Kili.

'Chicos.' Dijo Bilbo desde la distancia, pues sabía bien que no era aconsejable interponerse entre ellos cuando estaban así. 'Hay cosas que hacer.'

'¿Qué quieres de nosotros, Bilbo?' Preguntó Kili dando la mano a su hermano. Ambos se sentaron el las sillas y Bilbo les imitó.

'He decidido organizar la fiesta.'

'Es una idea estupenda.' Dijo Fili.

'Tu organizas las mejores fiestas.' Continuó Kili.

Bilbó se sonrojó un poco. Si una cosa sabían hacer los hobbits era dar fiestas.

'Y tiene que ser perfecta. Quiero que todo sea perfecto y para eso necesito ayuda.' Continuó mientras se comía la magdalena.

'No sé, Bilbo, nosotros no somos los más indicados para ayudarte.' Dijo Fili.

'Sí, lo nuestro más que la preparación es la festividad.' Terminó Kili.

La verdad es que a ninguno de los dos les apetecía mucho organizar la fiesta.

'Vaya. Es una pena.' Dijo Bilbo levantándose. 'Pensé que sería una buena ocasión para pasar tiempo juntos organizando una gran fiesta. Pensé que sería bueno que os librarais de las clases durante unos días y me ayudaseis. Pero tenéis razón, mejor busco a otros. No os quiero molestar.' A Bilbo no le dio tiempo a dar más pasos pues los dos hermanos se abalanzaron a él y le volvieron a sentar en la silla.

'Bilbo.' Dijo Fili con una sonrisa que podía robarle el corazón a cualquiera.

'No hace falta que busques a otros.' Dijo Kili con su cara de cachorro.

'Nosotros te ayudaremos.' Dijeron al unísono.

Bilbo sonrió. Sabía que serían capaces de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de librarse de las clases de protocolo. Y Bilbo necesitaba ayuda, mucha ayuda.

Era el día libre de Thorin. Todo lo libre que podía ser el día de un rey. Por la mañana había respondido a algunas misivas y firmado documentos legales que requerían su supervisión. Mañana tenía un día largo, pues debía reunirse con los jefes de las minas y con Bard. También tenía que contestar la carta que Dain le había mandado, por lo que quería aprovechar el día que tenía libre para hacer cosas que había dejado pendientes desde hacía algún tiempo.

Thorin se dirigió a la fragua principal, la que tenía mejores instalaciones, pues quería hacerle a Bilbo un nuevo juego de jardinería. El que tenía actualmente había sido uno de los regalos que le había hecho antes de pedirle matrimonio. Había sido el primero de los regalos de su cortejo y Bilbo le tenía más aprecio que a cualquier otra cosa que le hubiese regalado después. Era un hermoso juego, forjado con el mejor acero y con el mango de madera tallada, pero uno de los instrumentos se había roto y perdido al caerse por el balcón de la terraza del hobbit y Thorin quería regalarle un nuevo juego. Bilbo se había entristecido mucho cuando eso sucedió y había dejado de trabajar en su jardín por miedo a perder el resto, Thorin no podía consentir eso. La primavera había llegado y notaba como Bilbo miraba al exterior con anhelo. Debía de hacerle otro juego lo antes posible.

El rey entró en la fragua sin corona, ni elegantes vestimentas, pues para el trabajo que iba a hacer no las requería. Se había pasado la mayor parte de su vida trabajando para poder dar una vida digna a su familia y a su pueblo, algo de lo que no se avergonzaba, y desde que había sido coronado rey ya no tenía que trabajar como una obligación, ahora lo hacía como pasatiempo, para relajarse. Cualquier ser de otra raza podría ver la actividad como algo raro e indigno de un rey, pero un enano sabía que no había nada deshonroso en trabajar con el don que Mahal les había dado, no hacerlo sería un ofensa a su cultura. Cada enano era especialista en un arte manual, el de Thorin era la herrería. Siempre había tenido un talento innato par ello, pero desde su exilio lo había perfeccionado hasta que forjar una bella y perfecta espada le era tan natural como respirar.

Los enanos de alrededor tardaron un poco en reconocer a su rey, pero al hacerlo se inclinaron en señal de respeto. Thorin les hizo un gesto con la mano para que siguiesen trabajando y se dirigió a la parte dedicada a la familia real. En la fragua de al lado estaba Gloin, forjando una hacha.

'¿Un regalo para tu hijo?' Preguntó Thorin quitándose la túnica y remangándose la camisa marrón claro.

'Sí, creo que es hora de que aprenda a luchar con dos.' Dijo Gloin admirando la hoja que acababa de terminar.

Thorin extendió la mano y Gloin le pasó el objeto. Era un buen trabajo, de eso no cabía duda. El acero había sido templado y domada de una manera profesional. Era una gran hacha. Thorin hizo un gesto con la cabeza para mostrar su admiración y Gloin sonrió bajo su espera barba.

'¿A qué se debemos el honor de tu presencia por aquí?' Preguntó Gloin cogiendo el hacha. Aún tenía que terminar algunos detalles antes de darle el aprobado final.

'Voy a hacer otro juego de jardinería para Bilbo.'

Gloin asintió. Los dos estuvieron trabajando al lado, en un silencio cómodo. De fondo se podía oír el sonido de la fragua, el golpeteo del martillo contra el yunque, el sonido del acero derretido, de la madera entrando en los hornos. Era una melodía única y tranquilizadora para cualquier enano.

Bard llegaba pronto. Él sabía que llegaba pronto, demasiado pronto. A decir verdad decir que llegaba pronto era quedarse corto, pues llegaba un día antes. No había sido su idea anticipar su encuentro con el Rey Bajo la Montaña un día, pero estaban teniendo problemas con Dorwinion sobre los suministros de vino, y eso significaba que estaba, a su vez, teniendo problemas con los elfos de Greenwood. A Bard no le había quedado otro remedio que viajar a Dorwinion con una oferta económica lo suficientemente aceptable para retomar las negociaciones, y para ello necesitaba dinero, su dinero. Dicho dinero era la catorceava parte que había conseguido durante la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos, dinero con el que había conseguido reconstruir Dale y con el que le había dado a su pueblo una vida más allá de casas de madera y pobreza. El único problema es que ese dinero no estaba bajo su poder, pues no había edificio en Dale capaz de contener tanto oro, por lo que, años atrás, había llegado al acuerdo con Erebor de que ellos guardarían su dinero en sus grandes salas y él podría acceder a él cuando quisiera. Al principio Bard no había estado por la labor, pero al final tuvo que reconocer que había sido una buena idea, al fin y al cabo habían contratado a los enanos para reconstruir la ciudad y el pago era más fácil cuando uno no tiene que ir con cofres de oro de un lado para otro.

Bard solo había mostrado la impresión que la Gran Montaña le había causado la primera vez que entró en ella, y aún no había sido reconstruida, desde entonces intentaba que el asombro y admiración ante la belleza y majestuosidad del reino de los enanos no se le notase en la cara. No iba a darle a Thorin ese placer dos veces. No había estado ni cinco minutos en la sala que se reservaba a los invitados del rey cuando el enano mayor llegó.

'Siento mucho informarle de que el Rey no se encuentra disponible en estos momentos. Está tratando otros asuntos dado que no contaba con su presencia para el día de hoy.'

'Comprendo la situación, Maestro Enano, pero el asunto que tenía que tratar con el Rey mañana me urge. Siento no haber avisado de mi llegada, pues ha sido una decisión de último momento.'

Balin miró a Bard con cara de pocos amigos. No le gustaba que las cosas no saliesen según el plan del día. Thorin estaba en su día libre, Mahal sabía que se merecía su día libre, había estado muy estresado últimamente, y Balin no quería tener que molestarle cuando no había necesidad. Aún así habia mandado avisar al rey de la llegada de Bard en cuento este había puesto un pie en Erebor.

'Veré si el Rey le puede atender.' Dijo con una cordial sonrisa que no sentía y salió de la habitación. Nada más hacerlo vio al enano que había mandado avisar al rey volver corriendo.

'¿Y bien? ¿Qué dice el rey?

'Dice que él está en la fragua y en la fragua seguirá. Si el arquero tiene tanto interés en hablar con él tendrá que ir allí.' Dijo el pelirrojo enano intentando recuperar el aliento.

'¡Qué Mahal nos asista! ¿Un Hombre en la fragua?' Exclamó Balin entre susurros. El enano asintió. 'Esta bien. Pero yo no me hago responsable si se rompe un hueso o algo estando allí.'

Balin respiró recomponiendo la compostura. Los Hombres no iban a las profundidades de Erebor, ninguna raza iba a las profundidades de las montañas de los enanos. Solo ellos podían ir allí, era una de esas cosas que protegían de la vista de otros. Era cierto que la fragua no era como las minas, aún así Balin no se sentía cómodo. Solo Mahal sabía que le rondaba por la cabeza a su rey para permitir algo así.

'Rey Bard, Rey Thorin se encuentra ocupado en estos momentos, pero le invita a usted a acompañarle mientras trabaja y a tratar sus urgentes asuntos.'

'Lo veo razonable, dado que no contaba con mi presencia. ¿A dónde he de dirigirme para tratar con él?' Dijo Bard acercandose al enano dispuesto a no dejar escapar la ocasión, pues necesitaba el oro cuanto antes y tenía un asunto personal que también quería tratar antes de partir para Dorwinion.

'A la fragua.' Dijo Balin con una sonrisa forzada. Bard se paró en seco. 'Haré que un guardia le acompañe.'

Y dicho esto salió de la habitación. Bard se giró para mirar a sus compañeros con asombro y muchas preguntas en la mente. ¿La fragua? ¿Qué hacía el Rey Enano allí? ¿Por qué le permitía ir a una de sus partes secretas? Fuese lo que fuese a Bard le pareció que el lugar no podía ser más idóneo para lo que tenía en mente.


	4. La negociación

Bard había visto fraguas. Fraguas de pequeñas ciudades, la fragua que había en la Ciudad del Lago, fraguas por el estilo, sin embargo, cuando entró en la fragua de Erebor no pudo evitar tener la sensación de que nunca antes había visto lo que era en realidad una fragua.

'Esta es la fragua principal, es la más antigua y también la más grande.' Dijo Balin mientras los guiaba al arquero y a su acompañante, pues Thorin solo había permitido que fuese con uno de sus hombres de confianza, no más, por el interior de la Montaña. 'Tener cuidado con la cabeza y con… bueno, con todo en general. Este sitio no es lugar para Hombres.' La última frase la murmuró para sí.

Aún co los años de práctica de Bard en disimular su asombro ante la majestuosidad de Erebor le costaba trabajo mantener la boca cerrada. El que no podía evitar ir con ella abierta era su mejor amigo y Capitán de la Guardia de Dale. Los grandes techos, las paredes de roca maziza, el sonido de los martillos golpenando contra el yunque mezclado con el del oro líquido recorriendo los carriles hasta llegar a sus respectivos puestos cual canción ancestral era demasiado para el humilde hijo de un pescador.

'¿Qué es lo que está haciendo el Rey aquí? Si se puede saber.' Preguntó Bard mirando los enormes pilares golpear el oro que sujetaba un enano en su mano.

'Trabajar.' Dijo Balin como si la pregunta fuese absurda. Bard miró a su compañero y este se encogió de hombros. 'Le encontraréis en el compartimento del fondo, al final de la sala. Yo me despido aquí. Caballeros.' Dijo con una pequeña reverencia y se fue.

Bard caminó hacia donde le habían indicado evitando las miradas que los enanos le echaban al pasar. Llegó a un espacio abierto, una pequeña fragua individual, pequeña en comparación con todo lo demás, grande en relación a la que había en Dale. Ahora comprendió el porqué de que todo lo que tenían en los últimos años se construía o forjaba en el reino del Enano. Allí vio a uno de los enanos de la Compañía, no se acordaba de su nombre, y a su lado, de espaldas, había un enano sin túnica. No era raro, el calor de la fragua era sofocante y casi todos iban ligeros de ropa, el material más abrigado era el de los guantes que utilizaban. Sin embargo, este enano tenía el hombro izquierdo cubierto con un intrincado tatuaje que le cubría parte del hombro y, como pudo comprobar unos segundos después, parte del pecho. Gracias a la luz proveniente de los hornos pudo ver las cicatrices que cubrían su parte superior. El pelo lo tenía recogido en una coleta baja, excepto por dos trenzas a cada lado de la cabeza. Bard oyó el sonido que hacía el hierro caliente al contacto con el agua y por unos segundos no pudo ver nada por culpa del vapor.

'Nuestros calendarios deben funcionar distintos, pues según el mío nuestro encuentro era mañana.' Dijo el Rey bajo la Montaña sacando el objeto del agua.

Bard se acercó a la zona de trabajo del rey, sin colocarse muy cerca; lo último que necesitaba era salir lastimado. 'En efecto, era mañana, sin embargo no podía esperar pues mañana debo partir sin falta a Dorwinion.' Thorin se giró y le miró esperando una explicación por molestar su preciado tiempo. 'Necesito sacar dinero. Estamos teniendo problemas con el suministro de vino y necesito sacar dinero y algunas gemas.'

Thorin miró a un enano haciéndole un gesto. Este no tardó en traer un taburete para Bard, pues su Capitán se había quedado esperando. Bard se sentó y al hacerlo se fijó en lo que había encima de la mesa de Thorin. Un precioso juego herramientas de jardinería estaba perfectamente colocado, tan solo faltaba una pieza. El resto había sido forjado con el mejor hierro que jamas había visto el arquero, mejor que el de muchas espadas. Los mangos habían sido tallados en una madera brillante y estaban decorados con dibujos de oro y pequeñas gemas incrustadas. Faltaba la pala, pero el mango estaba allí esperando la pieza. Eran unas herramientas dignas de los propios Valar.

'No tenías que venir hasta aquí para decírmelo.' Dijo Thorin colocando la pala y cogiendo el martillo para darle los toques finales. 'Podías habérselo dicho a Balin y él se hubiese encargado de darte lo que necesitases.'

'Lo sé. Sin embargo quería comentarte otro asunto. Uno más personal.'

Thorin le miró esperando a que continuase. Si Bard se sentía un poco intimidado ante el físico del enano y la maestría con la que perfeccionaba la pieza no dejó que se notase en su rostro.

'Estoy seguro que recuerdas la flecha que mató a Smaug.' Ante esto Thorin paró de golpear unos segundos, tan solo unos segundos. 'Esa flecha era una flecha negra, una flecha forjada con un metal que solo se puede encontrar aquí, si mi conocimiento no me falla. Esa flecha fue el legado que mi padre me pasó antes de morir, y el que a su vez su padre le pasó a él. Tiene un gran significado para mi familia.'

'Sé de que flecha me hablas.' Dijo Thorin con una voz un deje peligrosa. Una voz que ponía siempre que alguien mencionaba lo sucedido hacía tres años. 'Esa flecha fue un regalo de mi abuelo, el rey Thrór, a tu abuelo Girion, Señor de Dale. Lo recuerdo. Estaba presente el día que se la dio.'

Bard se quedó mirando al Rey Enano fijamente durante unos segundos con una sonrisa interna. "Por supuesto que había estado allí", pensó. A veces se olvida de cuanto vivían los Enanos.

'¿A qué debo esta historia sobre el legado de tu familia?' Dijo mientras cogía el unía las dos partes de la pala.

Bard respiró. Thorin no era alguien paciente y siempre iba al grano del asunto. Bard lo sabía, por lo que decidió dejarse de rodeos.

'Va a ser el cumpleaños de mi primogénito en dos semanas. Es una edad muy importante para nosotros y quería darle algo que especial. Lo lógico sería que le pasase el legado familiar como hizo mi padre, pero dicho legado ya no existe…'

'Y quieres otra flecha.' Dijo Thorin sin dejarle acabar.

'Exacto.'

Thorin dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró a Bard. Gracias al taburete en el que estaba sentado el arquero no tenía que levantar la mirada para hacerlo, pues le tenía al mismo nivel, casi un poco más bajo.

'Lo que pides no es algo que esté en tu poder pedir.' Dijo Thorin.

'No lo pido. Lo encargo. Estoy dispuesto a pagar por ello.' Contestó Bard.

'Hay ciertas cosas que no se pueden comprar, pues su valor es superior a cualquier suma de dinero. Esta es una de ellas.'

'Si algo he aprendido de los Enanos es que todo tiene un precio. Aún así no estamos hablando de una joya preciosa como el Corazón de la Montaña, estamos hablando de una flecha.'

'Una flecha forjada con metal negro. Un metal que como bien has dicho solo se puede encontrar aquí.' La voz de Thorin era un poco más peligrosa. No le gustaba que sacasen el tema de la Piedra del Arca. Aún así Bard no se intimidó. Había venido a comprar una flecha y eso es lo que iba a hacer.

'Exacto.'

Thorin vio que no se iba a dar por vencido. No sabía como decirle que no sin revelar el secreto de dicho metal. No podía explicarle a Bard que era imposible forjar otra, nadie podría forjar otra, pues el secreto de cómo hacerlo había muerto junto con su abuelo.

'Lo único que te pido es que me digas con quién debo hablar para encargar una. Comprendo que no es algo usual, que es algo muy valioso, pero para mi es algo que como bien dices, no tiene precio. Ha pertenecido a mi Casa durante décadas y quiero que siga siendo así.'

'No hay nadie en esta montaña que la pueda hacer.'

'Thorin.' Dijo Bard perdiendo la paciencia.

Thorin golpeó la mesa. 'Escúchame. Esto no es como encargar una gargantilla de diamantes o una tiara de esmeraldas o rubíes. Estamos hablando de un material que no se encuentra en la naturaleza, un material que no existe. No es como ir a excavar oro. El metal negro no existe. Se crea.'

'¿Qué es lo que quieres?' Le preguntó Bard perdiendo la paciencia. 'Dime. ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio de una flecha de dicho material?'

Unos cuantos enanos de giraron a ver quién se atrevía a hablarle así a su rey. Algunos agarraron los martillos más fuerte de lo requerido en caso de que hiciese falta romperle la cabeza a alguien. El Capitán de Dale llevó la mano a la espada.

Si las miradas matasen Bard habría muerto de una forma lenta y dolorosa en ese mismo momento, pues la mirada de Thorin no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre sus sentimientos hacia el arquero y la conversación que estaba manteniendo. Thorin era un enano impulsivo. Un enano que se dejaba guiar por sus emociones más que por la observación y la estrategia, algo que no siempre había jugado a su favor en el pasado, aunque ahora tenía a Bilbo para solucionar su falta de… perspicacia. Fue precisamente ese impulso irracional lo que le hizo hablar sabiendo que tarde o temprano tendría que tragarse sus palabras.

'¿Una flecha? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?' Bard asintió. '¿Y cómo vas a pagarme, Bard? ¿Cómo pensabas pagar los servicios del Rey de Erebor?'

'Sabes cuanto oro tengo dado que reside bajo tus dominios.'

'No estoy interesado en oro.' Y esa era una frase que nunca, o casi nunca, se oiría salir de la boca de un Enano. 'Como podrás ver tengo todo el que desee a mi disposición. Además, estamos hablando de algo para tu familia, de algo personal. Lo lógico sería que me pagases con algo personal.'

'No sabía que poseyera algo que fuera de tu interés. Aún así lo veo justo. ¿Qué es lo que pides a cambio?'

'Te lo diré cuando tenga la flecha.' Dijo Thorin vistiéndose y quitándose la cinta del pelo. Bard le miró sin comprender.

'¿Perdón? ¿Me estas diciendo que harás la flecha pero no me dirás el precio a pagar hasta que me la vayas a dar?'

'No tengo por costumbre repetirme. Ese es el trato. ¿Lo aceptas?'

Bard quería decir que no. No podía aceptar algo como aquello. No solo le ponía en una situación peligrosa, sino que le ponía a merced del Rey Enano dado que estaba dispuesto a dar a cambio cualquier cosa con tal de darle a su hijo el legado de su casa, y eso era algo que Thorin sabía. Aún así no necesitó mucho tiempo para pensar la respuesta.

'Acepto.'

'¿Por qué no le quieres hacer la flecha?' Preguntó Bilbo mientras le desenredaba el pelo recién lavado.

Thorin estaba en la gran bañera, disfrutando como sus músculos se relajaban en el agua caliente tras un duro día de trabajo. Bilbo estaba fuera, sentado sobre un cojín, desenredándole el pelo y masajeándole la cabeza. No le había contado a qué había ido a la fragua, le había dicho que a forjar algo para des-estresarse, pero le había contado la conversación con Bard.

'No es que no quiera hacérsela, es que no puedo. Nadie puede.'

'No comprendo.' Dijo Bilbo. Y fue entonces cuando Thorin le contó algo que no le había contado nunca a nadie, uno de los mejores recuerdos que tenía de su abuelo.

_'Thorin, ven aquí.' Thorin estaba escondido. Sabía que no podía ir a la fragua, pues era demasiado pequeño, pero quería ver que estaba haciendo su abuelo. Thorin salió de su escondite y se acercó al Rey bajo la Montaña._

_'Quería ver lo que hacías.' Se justificó el joven._

_'No pasa nada, Thorin, pero que no se vuleva a repetir. Este lugar no es sitio para un niño. Ya vendrás cuando seas mayor.'_

_Thorin asintió. Su abuelo le subió encima de la mesa y le enseñó lo que había hecho._

_'Esto que ves aquí es una flecha negra. Esta hecha con un metal especial, un metal único. ¿Cónoces ese metal?' Preguntó el Rey._

_'No, no me lo han enseñado.'_

_'Ni te lo enseñarán, pues es único de aquí.' Dijo Thrór._

_'¿Solo existe existe en Erebor?' Preguntó el joven con ojos asombrados._

_'Se podría decir. Te voy a contar una cosa, Thorin, algo que me tienes que prometer que no le contarás nunca a nadie.'_

_'¿Ni siquiera a Frerin?'_

_'No. Este debe de ser nuestro secreto.'_

_Thorin le miró pensándose la respuesta. No le gustaba ocultarle cosas a Frerin, aunque este fuese muy pequeño para entenderlas._

_'Esta bien.' Asintió en niño._

_'Este metal, Thorin, es único de la Montaña. Pero no es un metal que se saca de la roca, es un metal que se crea. Un metal que solo el Rey bajo la Montaña puede crear.'_

_'¿Cómo?' Preguntó el niño lleno de curiosidad._

_'Te lo explicaré mejor cuando seas mayor, pero por ahora has de entender que solo el Rey legítimo de Erebor puede crear este tipo de material. Los reyes de las grandes casas tienen dones que les identifican como legítimos reyes de dichas dinastías. El nuestro es el de crear este material. Es un material que no debe de ser creado a la ligera, pues sus características son muy especiales.'_

_'¿Es mágico?'_

_Thrór rió. Era una risa poderosa y profunda._

_'Eres curioso. Eso es bueno.' Y no dijo más sobre el asunto. Aún así a Thorin nunca se le olvidó el color de dicho metal y el tacto suave y frío que poseía._

'Nunca me contó cómo hacerlo. El secreto se perdió con él.'

Bilbo frunció el ceño. Tenía que haber algún libro, algún documento que hablase de eso. Algo tan importante no podía no estar registrado en algún sitio.

'No te preocupes, Thorin, encontraremos la forma de hacerlo. Mañana sin falta me pondré a buscar información en la Biblioteca. Al fin y al cabo tu eres el legítimo Rey Bajo la Montaña, y estamos en Erebor.'

Thorin se giró con una leve sonrisa en la cara. No sabía cómo lo lograba, pero el hobbit siempre conseguía aliviar sus preocupaciones. A su lado sentía que era capaz de cualquier cosa. Thorin vio la sonrisa sincera que había en sus labios y no pudo evitar acercarse a él para besarle.

'Está bién, _ghivashel._'

Thorin aún no era consciente de la importancia de las últimas palabras de Bilbo.


	5. La fragua

'¿Nada?' Preguntó Bilbo a Ori por tercera vez ese día.

'No. Bilbo, lo siento mucho. No hay nada en toda la Biblioteca que hable de eso. Puede que esté perdido por algún lado, aún así no sé cuando lo voy a encontrar.' Dijo Ori depcionado por no haber podido ayudar a su amigo.

'No pasa nada, Ori. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda.'

'A tu servicio en lo que sea.' Y dicho esto se fue a continuar con su trabajo.

Bilbo no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar cual iba a ser su siguiente plan de acción para ayudar a Thorin, pues Fili y Kili se le acercaron corriendo.

'Bilbo, mira lo que hemos encontrado.' Dijeron con un tono de voz más alto del apropiado en un sitio de estudio.

'Shhh. No tan alto. ¿Qué es lo que habéis encontrado?' Les dijo Bilbo.

Fili puso un viejo rollo de papel encima de la mesa. En el había algo escrito con runas en Khuzul y una imagen de lo que era la sala de celebración de Erebor.

'Es la sala de celebraciones de Erebor.' Dijo Kili por si no era evidente.

Bilbo prestó atención al dibujo. Aún con los colores un poco gastados se podía distinguir la decoración. La gran sala de mármol verde estaba decorada con pequeñas velas y guirnaldas doradas, con cintas de tonos rosas, malvas y granates y unos diseños en los estampados de las telas que decoraban las mesas y sillas que Bilbo no había visto jamás en sus años en la Montaña.

'¿De cuándo es esto?' preguntó asombrado.

'No sé. No pone la fecha.' Dijo Fili.

'Aún así es una decoración bonita, ¿no?' Continuó Kili.

'Después de mucho buscar creemos que esta es la mejor que hemos visto.' Dijo Fili.

'Sí, tiene luz y color y los diseños geométricos son muy intrincados.' La sonrisa de Kili lo decía todo.

'Pues deberíamos averiguar qué es.' Les dijo Bilbo, 'Si alguien ha decidido recordar el evento en un dibujo debió de ser algo importante. Nunca antes había visto estos colores, ni esa distribución. Debió de ser algo muy especial.'

'Ori.' Llamaron a la vez los dos hermanos. Bilbo les hizo un gesto para que bajasen la voz, pero pasó desapercibido. Ori no tardó en llegar con una pila de libros en sus brazos.

'Ori, necesitamos que nos digas qué es esto.' Dijo Fili con su voz autoritaria. Esa que ponía siempre que quería recordar que era el Príncipe heredero.

'Es una fiesta.' Dijo Ori dejando los libros en la mesa.

'Eso ya lo sabemos.' Intervino Kili. 'Lo que queremos saber es de qué año es.'

'Déjame ver.' Ori estuvo inspeccionando el dibujo durante unos minutos mientras hablaba para él. 'Yo he leído sobre esto.' Dijo al final y se fue con el dibujo en busca de algo. Los tres se quedaron esperando. Al cabo de unos minutos Ori volvió con un gran libro. 'Aquí esta. 2760 de la Tercera Edad. La última gran fiesta registrada antes de la llegada de Smaug. Aquí se habla de la gran fiesta por el nacimiento de la princesa Dís, hija de Thrain. Se hace especial mención a la exquisita decoración y los tonos malvas y rosas, dice que…'

Pero no tuvo tiempo de acabar pues Fili y Kili dijeron a la vez "madre" y salieron corriendo en lo que Bilbo supuso como su búsqueda.

'Dice algo más sobre cómo se decoró.' Preguntó Bilbo.

'No mucho, pero te lo puedes leer si quieres.'

'¿Lo puedo tomar prestado?'

'Claro. El tiempo que necesites.'

'Muchas gracias Ori.' Dijo Bilbo cogiendo el libro. Si parecía grande en brazos de Ori, en los de Bilbo parecía gigantesco. De hecho lo era en comparación con el hobbit. Aún así Bilbo salió con el libro en los brazos intentando no tropezarse y caminando lo más dignamente que sus peludos pies le permitían.

'Mi señor, tiene una carta de Erebor.' Dijo Lindir ofreciendo el sobre a Elrond.

Elrond le dio las gracias con una inclinación de cabeza y miró el sobre. La carta, en efecto, procedía de Erebor, pero no había sido escrita por ningún enano. El sello que la cerraba así lo demostraba, pues ningún enano cerraba una carta con una puerta hobbit como signo.

'He de reconocer que no esperaba una respuesta tan pronto.' Comentó el elfo, a lo que Lindir asintió.

Elrond abrió la carta y sonrió al leerla. Al acabar miró al cielo y calculó cuánto tiempo había tardado la carta en llegar y cuando tardaría él.

'Lindir, parto hacia Erebor en dos semanas. Por favor, prepara lo necesario para el viaje.'

'¿Mi señor?' Lindir no comprendía que iba a hacer su señor en Erebor, en esa tierra de Enanos.

'He sido invitado a la fiesta que se va a celebrar en honor a la llegada de edad del príncipe Kili. Y, aunque en condiciones normales no dejaría Imladris por algo así, quiero ver la reconstrucción de Erebor. Además, he sido invitado por el mismo Consorte.'

'¿El hobbit?'

Lord Elrond, alguien famoso por su gesto severo y pensativo, sonrió ligeramente acordándose de la pequeña criatura. Quería volver a ver al hobbit. No todos los días los elfos tenían contacto con tan asombrosas criaturas y Elrond quería aprovechar la nueva amistad que tenía con una de ellas. Mithrandil tenía razón en que a veces las pequeñas cosas son las más poderosas. Elrond sabía que la mayoría no miraría dos veces a un hobbit, tachándolos de blandos e insignificantes, pero Elrond había conocido a Bilbo Bolsón y había visto el ingenio y la fortaleza que residía en él.

'Sí. Manda llamar al jefe de la herrería y de la biblioteca. No puedo ir con las manos vacías.' Y dicho continuó leyendo la carta que su hija le había escrito desde Lothlóriel.

Thorin miró la flecha y resopló. Habían pasado tres días desde que Bard había venido a su reino. Tres días en los que se preguntaba por qué no se había mordido la lengua y haberse negado a hacer la flecha. Al fin y al cabo era el Rey. Podía negarse a hacer lo que quisiese, ¿no?

_"No, porque tu orgullo es más grande que tu sentido común" _le solía decir siempre su hermana, y Thorin odiaba que tuviese razón.

Llenó de rabia golpeó la mesa y apoyó la cabeza en las manos. Era tarde y no había nadie en la fragua, solo él. Con los ojos cerrados y el pelo cubriéndole la visión no vio a Bilbo acercándose. Tampoco le oyó, dado que los hobbits tienen la habilidad de moverse sin que nadie les oiga. Pero sí notó dos pequeños pero seguros brazos rodeándole la cintura.

'Thorin.' Susurró Bilbo. Thorin se movió, apoyándose ligeramente en el pequeño hobbit. 'Es muy tarde. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?'

Thorin se separó de él y se dio la vuelta. Bilbo solo vestía con una camisa y los pantalones con tirantes que tanto adoraba ponerse cuando se encontraba dentro de sus aposentos. El Rey imaginó que habría estado preparando la fiesta para su sobrino y que llevaría todo el día en lo que él denominaba "ropa cómoda". Thorin, sin embargo, había bajado a la fragua vestido en su ornamenta real, pues no había vuelto a sus habitaciones en todo el día, y se había quitado cada una de las capas y la corona para trabajar en la dichosa flecha. Solo una fina túnica separaba su torso de los dedos del mediano.

'¿Es muy tarde?' preguntó apoyándose contra la mesa.

Bilbo asintió y se acercó a él, colocándose entre sus piernas. Sabía que Thorin estaba cansado, que había tenido un día muy largo de reuniones con los representantes de las Montañas Grises, y que había agotado la poco energía que le quedaba trabajado en la flecha, aún así no pudo evitar que se le secase la garganta ante la imagen que tenía delante. La belleza de Thorin era imponente. No era una belleza como la de los elfos, elegante y pura; o como la de los hombres, joven y fresca; o como la de los hobbits; inocente y cotidiana. No, Thorin Escudo de Roble era descendiente de Durin, el mayor de los Siete Padres de los Enanos, el primer ser creado por Aüle. En su físico se veía que no era un enano común, cada parte de él gritaba realeza, cada músculo de su cuerpo había sido entrenado para ser invencible en batalla y habilidoso en la fragua. Era lo que todo enano aspiraba a ser, pero eso no era lo que dejaba sin aliento a Bilbo. Al fin y al cabo Bilbo era un hobbit, y aunque admiraba el cuerpo de su esposo, pues era difícil no hacerlo, eran sus ojos y su voz lo que hacía que le temblaran las piernas.

'He pasado el día con tus sobrinos y tu hermana. Tengo ideas sobre como quiero que sea la fiesta, pero para ello voy a necesitar tu ayuda.' Dijo tocando la fina túnica y notando como los músculos de debajo se relajaban con su tacto.

'Lo que pidas, _umzim_.' Thorin llevó las manos a la cintura de Bilbo y con los pulgares acarició su blanda tripita. Bilbo no tardó en acercarse más a él, enredando sus manos en su pelo.

'¿Por qué no continuamos la conversación en un sitio más privado.' Dijo acariciando la oreja del enano.

'Aquí no hay nadie.' La manos de Thorin se movieron a la espalda de Bilbo.

'En nuestra habitación tampoco. Y no es un sitio público o…' Pero Bilbo no pudo acabar la frase pues Thorin le besó apasionadamente.

'Thorin, puede entrar cualquiera.' Protestó Bilbo cuando se separaron para respirar.

'La fragua está cerrada.' Dijo Thorin besándole el cuello. 'El guardia acaba de pasar hace unos minutos.' Le besó la oreja y Bilbo suspiró. 'No pasará hasta dentro de una hora.' Dijo antes de chupar ligeramente la punta de la oreja del hobbit. Eso fue la perdición de Bilbo. Toda su compostura y su saber estar Bolsón desapareció de golpe y solo quedó la necesidad de estar más cerca de Thorin, lo más cerca posible.

'Thorin.' Susurró antes de besarle. Thorin no tardó en bajar sus manos a los muslos de Bilbo y levantarle. Bilbo rodeó a Thorin con sus piernas, sujetándose mejor, sin dejar de besarle.

Estuvieron así, besándose, disfrutando el uno del otro durante un largo rato hasta que Thorin se giró y depositó a Bilbo en la mesa tirando al suelo las puntas de flecha que había hecho ese día. Empezó a mover las caderas suavemente y Bilbo dejó de besarle para tomar aire.

'Thorin.'

'¿Si, _uzayung?' _Dijo sin parar el dulce movimiento que hacía que le fuese difícil hablar.

'Debemos… Thorin.' Gimió suavemente. Thorin llevó sus manos y las metió por dentro de la camisa. 'Thorin, no. Para.'

Thorin paró. Bilbo pudo ver en sus ojos decepción, y se sentía mal por ello, pero sabía que no era civilizado ni de un hobbit digno y respetado hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Aunque hacía tiempo que Bilbo había dejado de ser un hobbit respetado… Y Thorin decía que tenían tiempo…. "No, Bilbo, ¿qué diría tu padre si te viera?" Bilbo no quería ni imaginárselo. Aún así pensó lo que siempre pensaba en una situación en la cual no sabía si ser Bolsón o Took. "¿Qué haría mamá?"

Miró a Thorin, sabía que si le pedía que siguiesen en su habitaciones Thorin no se opondría, aunque podía ver lo mucho que le gustaba a Thorin la idea de tener a su consorte para el solo en la fragua. Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién era un simple hobbit para contradecir a un poderoso rey enano?

Bilbo sonrió. 'Más te vale que ese guardia no pase hasta dentro de una hora.' Dijo quitándose los tirantes.

'Tranquilo, _âzuygâl_. Además, tu cuerpo es solo mío para ver y disfrutar.'

'Sabes que eso va en dos direcciones, ¿verdad?' Thorin asintió quitándose la túnica y tirándola al suelo. Bilbo se olvidó de respirar durante unos segundos. 'Bien.' Dijo al final, llevando las manos al pecho de Thorin. 'Que no se te olvide.'

'Soy todo tuyo.' Thorin le besó el cuello mientras le desabrochaba la camisa.

'Todo mío.' Dijo Bilbo antes de que Thorin le besase.

Y durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos se olvidaron de la fiesta y de los problemas del día y del cansancio de una larga jornada. No fue hasta mucho más tarde, cuando estaban sentados en el suelo, recuperando el aliento, cuando Bilbo se fijó en las puntas de flecha tiradas en el suelo. Cogió una y la observó. Era una hermosa punta de flecha, pero no tenía nada especial, era como todas las demás puntas de flecha, sin embargo Thorin se fijó en algo que antes no había visto. El metal de la punta estaba como escamado. Cogió la punta de las manos de Bilbo y la miró. No era posible, el metal no se escamaba, pero este lo estaba. Poco a poco Thorin empezó a quitar las capas con las uñas. Bilbo no sabía que estaba haciendo ni porqué arañaba el metal, pero no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó a su lado, mirando. Al cabo de un rato Thorin volvió a observar a punta de flecha. Le había quitado la fina capa escamada que la cubría y ahora, en lugar de una común punta de flecha, tenía en sus manos una hecha de un metal negro, frío y suave. Thorin miró a Bilbo y vio en sus ojos la misma luz que había visto minutos atrás cuando le tenía en sus brazos y este gemía su nombre perdido en su placer. La misma luz que veía cada día cuando abría los ojos al despertarse.

Bilbo le tomó la mano que sostenía la punta y la besó.


	6. la preparación

Dís miró a sus hijos con esa mirada que solo son capaces de poner las madres que transmiten una mezcla de amor y desesperación. Llevaban más de dos teteras de las de Bilbo tratando de discutir los colores de las guirnaldas y aún no se ponían de acuerdo.

'Pues yo pienso que el malva es un color de chica.' Dijo Kili por octava vez.

'No lo es. Es un color muy bonito. Mira lo bien que queda con el verde de las paredes.' Le dijo Bilbo mostrándole el dibujo.

'Es verdad. El tono queda bien.' Tuvo que reconocer Fili.

'Pues a mi no me gusta. Y es mi cumpleaños. No sé porque no pueden ser azules.'

'No. Me niego.' Exclamó Bilbo. Dís sonrió. Ella no quería meterse en medio, pues sabía cómo acabaría todo, ella y Bilbo organizando solos la fiesta como llevaba sucediendo los últimos tres años. Esta vez prefería apartarse y disfrutar del espectáculo mientras sacaba brillo al hacha que tenía en el cabecero de su cama.

'Tu y tu tío sois iguales y ya no lo soporto. Comprendo que el azul sea vuestro color favorito, pero hay más colores. Muchos más.'

'Cómo el rojo.' Dijo Fili orgulloso. Era su color favorito.

'O como el verde, el amarillos, el rosa, el malva, el marrón, el turquesa… ¡El turquesa!' Exclamó Bilbo. Lo acababa de visualizar. Turquesa. El color perfecto que pegaba de maravilla con el malva que quería poner.'

'¿Qué es turquesa?' Preguntó Kili.

'Es una piedra preciosa.' Dijo Fili orgulloso de saber la respuesta.

Dís suspiró, quería a sus hijos más que a su vida, pero a veces deseaba haber tenido un niña también, alguien con quien poder hablar de algo más a parte de lucha y armas. No todo en la vida eran bonitas hachas o espadas, también había otras cosas, cosas que solo entendían las mujeres. Y los hobbits, al parecer.

'Es una piedra, pero también es un color. Y va muy bien con el malva.' Les dijo Bilbo. 'Ya está decidido. Ahora podemos empezar con los diseños de los estampados.'

Kili no estaba muy convencido con los colores, pero decidió callarse, confiaba en Bilbo y sabía que haría algo genial. Aún que no sabía como, pues no era capaz de imaginar cómo sería el resultado final.

'Para eso he tenido una idea.' Dijo Fili sacando y trozo de papel del bolsillo. En el había un intrincado dibujo geométrico donde un triángulo se iba juntando con un círculo de una forma bastante difícil pero hermosa. Dís se asomó a mirar el dibujo y sonrió. A veces sus hijos la sorprendrían para bien.

'Es muy bonito. ¿De dónde lo has sacado?' Preguntó Bilbo.

'Lo hicimos nosotros, hace mucho.' Dijo Fili mirando el dibujo y recordando.

Fili estaba tratando de realizar los ejercicios que le había puesto Balin. No eran fáciles, pero Fili simpre se le había dado especialmente bien el álgebra, pero no era tan bueno con las formas y los ejercicios que requerían de percepción visual. Dejó sus deberes encima de la mesa y se fue a buscar un libro que necesitaba. Al volver se encontró con su hermano pequeño subido encima de la silla. Kili no tendría ni diez años por aquel entonces y, como todo enano infante de su edad, todo era demasiado grande para él. Aún así siempre había sido ágil y había conseguido subirse a mirar qué hacía su hermano que le impedía jugar con él.

'¿Qué haces _nanadith_?' Dijo Fili dejando el libro.

'¿Qué haces?' Preguntó el pequeño mirando el triángulo dibujado en el papel minutos antes por su hermano.

'Hago la tarea que Balin me ha dado para hoy. Bájate, que necesito acabar.'

'¿Te ayudo?'

Fili sonrió. Kili aún no era consciente de los ojos que ponía cuando decía algo en ese tono inocente, y esperaba que nunca lo supiese, pues Fili sabía que no tardaría en sacar provecho de ello.

'No puedes. Esto no lo entiendes. Eres muy pequeño aún.' Dijo cogiendo a su hermano y sentándolo encima de sus rodillas.

'Explícamelo.' Dijo Kili, siempre testarudo.

Fili sonrió e intentó explicárselo. Kili le miraba con una cara de concentración suprema y cuando por fin Fili terminó de contarle el problema Kili estuvo cayado durante unos minutos. Miró los apuntes de su hermano, miró el dibujo y la explicación y volvió a mirar los apuntes.

'Está mal.' Dijo Kili.

'¿Cómo?' Preguntó su hermano con una sonrisa tierna.

'No es un triángulo. Es un círculo.'

'No puede ser. No puede ser un círculo. No entra.' Dijo Fili desenredando el pelo de Kili.

'Sí, mira.' Y Kili cogió el grafito y dibujo alrededor del triángulo un círculo. 'Ves. Es un círculo.' Dijo con una sonrisa.

Fili miró el papel y, con la boca abierta, se dio cuenta de que su hermano tenía razón. Era un círculo. '¿Cómo lo has sabido?' Estaba atónito.

'Tu me lo has explicado y era la única opción. No podía ser un triángulo porque tu ya habías hecho un triángulo y me has dicho que estaba mal, asi que solo podía ser esto. ¿Te he ayudado?'

Fili asintió aún sin poder creérselo.

'Bien.' Dijo Kili emocionado y saltando al suelo. '¿Podemos jugar ahora?'

Kili sonrió al ver el dibujo. Nunca olvidaría ese momento pues la sonrisa de su hermano cuando le había preguntado si ya podían jugar había sido una de las más intensas y radiantes que jamás le había visto. Más tarde Fili le confesó que era por lo orgulloso que se había sentido de él por haber solucionado el problema siendo tan pequeño. "No tienes porqué" le había dicho Kili, "sin ti no lo había conseguido. Fuimos los dos". Desde entonces todos los problemas que tenían los solucionaban juntos.

'Bueno, pues ya tenemos tema. Ahora solo quedar hablar con Vili para que empiece a coser.

'No te preocupes, Bilbo.' Dijo Dís levantándose y dejando el hacha al lado de la chimenea. 'Voy a decir que le llamen.'

'Mi rey, siento informarle que empezamos a tener problemas con las reservas actuales.' Dijo el jefe de la bodega del rey Elfo.

'¿Problemas?' Dijo Thranduil moviendo la cabeza para mirar a su locutor. '¿Qué clase de problemas?'

'Empezamos a escasear suministros. No llegan más de Dale o de la Ciudad del Lago y estamos acabando la reservas que teníamos.'

'¿Aún no ha solucionado Bard el problema del vino?' Dijo Thranduil molesto. Él no tenía tiempo de estar detrás de todo el mundo controlando todo, de ahí que tuviera jefes para cada cosa, pero estaba replanteándose el cambiar al último que había seleccionado para el cargo. Después del anterior que había dejado escapar a sus prisioneros pensó que cualquiera sería mejor. Resultaba que no.

'No, mi señor. Aún no.'

'¿Y por qué no se me ha informado de esto antes de llegar a este punto?'

El jefe de bodega no digo nada, pues no tenía escusa.

'¿Para cuánto nos queda?'

'Como mucho hasta dentro de un mes mi señor.'

Thranduil estaba furioso, pero su rostro seguía impasible como siempre. Lo único que había cambiado era que había cerrado los ojos muy despacio, como si estuviese cansado de la vida que le había tocado vivir. Hizo un gesto con la mano y el jefe de bodega se fue.

'Manda llamar a mi hijo.'

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Legolas llegó.

'¿Qué sucede, _ada_?'

'Necesito que vayas a Dale. Pues parece que no hay nadie lo suficientemente competente por aquí como para solucionar este problema que tenemos.'

'¿De que problema se trata?' Dijo Legolas acercándose al trono de su padre.

'No nos queda vino y las reservas que tenemos solo nos durara hasta dentro de un mes. No sé que problemas está teniendo Bard con los de Dorwinion, pero quiero que vayas y te informes y soluciones el problema. Es intolerable la situación en la que estamos.'

'¿Me estás pidiendo que vaya hasta Dale para ver qué sucede con el vino?' A veces Legolas se sorprendía de las prioridades de su padre.

Thranduil le miró sin comprender muy bien el tono de la pregunta.

'Sí. Pensé que te caía bien el humano.'

'Así es, _ada_, no me importaría volver a verle.' Legolas había conocido a Bard desde siempre, gracias a sus tratos con la Ciudad del Lago, pero desde la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos se habían hecho buenos amigos.

'Parte lo antes posible, y llévate una pequeña escolta.'

'Así lo haré.' Dijo Legolas haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza y dándose la vuelta para irse. Justo antes de salir oyó la voz de su padre.

'Ya que estás por la zona infórmate de cómo va Erebor. Pero sin que lo sepa el enano.'

Una leve sonrisa apareció en los labios de Legolas, a veces conocía demasiado bien a su padre.

'Así lo haré.'

A los pocos días Legolas salía del palacio de Bosque junto con Tauriel y dos amigos más, de camino a Esgaroth.

Había veces en las que Thorin odiaba ser rey. No ser rey en general, pues desde la desaparición de su padre siempre había sido rey de su pueblo. Pero había sido un rey exiliado, y un rey exiliado no es lo mismo que ser soberano de un gran pueblo y tener en tu poder la montaña más poderosa y rica de toda la Tierra Media. Ser Rey de Erebor requería muchas horas de charlas y estrategias políticas y escuchas de sus súbditos y, a veces, Thorin echaba de menos ser un rey exiliado. Todo era más fácil cuando podías solucionar tus problemas de un espadazo. Sin embargo, sentarse y estar horas discutiendo sobre la producción de una de las minas de Erebor no era la mejor forma de pasar el día. Aún así Thorin nunca se arrepentiría. Él era Thorin II Escudo de Roble, hijo de Thráin, hijo de Thror, descendiente de Durin, el Inmortal. Había nacido para ser rey y pensaba ser el mejor rey posible, pues su pueblo lo merecía.

Por suerte tenía un buen Consejo que le ayuda y tenía a Balin para hacerle la vida más fácil. Aún así no había nadie que le hiciese ver lo que debía de hacer como Bilbo. Su consorte tenía ese don de aclararle la mente y guiarle sin querer hacia el buen camino. No era que le dijese lo que tenía que hacer, no siempre, no en temas a los que Bilbo se refería como "cosas de Enanos", sino que le ayudaba a relajarse y encontrar solución a los problemas que le había planteado ese día su Consejo como nadie era capaz de ayudarle. Él no pensaba cometer los errores de sus antepasados. Sabía que no podía gobernar solo, no sin supervisión, pues la enfermedad del oro era algo que siempre podía volver. También había aprendido con la aventura para reconquista Erebor que no podía, ni debía, hacerlo todo solo. No era inferior por pedir ayuda, ni menos válido como rey. Por suerte había encontrado alguien en quien podía confiar ciegamente, alguien que sabía que siempre velaría por su mejor interés, alguien que era capaz de hacerle entrar en razón aún en sus peores días.

Si había una cosa que odiase de ser soberano de Erebor por encima de todas era el no poder pasar tanto tiempo con su hobbit como desearía. Por eso quería aprovechar cada minuto que tenía libre para estar con él. Hoy tenía un par de horas libres entre la reunión que había tenido con su Consejo y la visita mensual a las minas. Bilbo quería comer fuera, en el exterior. Thorin no le veía el encanto a comer a la intemperie cuando uno podía comer en los expléndidos comedores de Erebor o en el comedor privado que tenían en sus aposentos. Pero sabía que a los hobbits le gustaba la naturaleza, y el césped y las flores. Bilbo llevaba muy mal los largos inviernos de Erebor, su anatomía no estaba preparada para soportar ni el frío ni situaciones que no fueran cómodas, soleadas y placenteras. Cada vez que Thorin veía a Bilbo cubierto de capas se le encogía el corazón. No podía evitar pensar que por su culpa Bilbo estaba así, que si no fuera por él Bilbo ahora estaría en su cálida Comarca, donde siempre hace sol y los prados son verdes y llenos de flores todo el año. Bilbo lo sabía, veía la culpabilidad en los ojos de su rey, y por eso siempre que hacía un día especialmente frío de acurrucaba en los brazos de Thorin y le decía: "no hay ningún lugar en toda la Tierra Media en el que preferiría estar que aquí, contigo".

Por eso a Thorin no le importaba prepara un pony con comida y otros dos para ellos y salir a las fronteras de su reino, donde la vegetación había vuelto a crecer y el Celduin fluía fuerte. No llevaban escolta, pues tanto Bilbo como Thorin querían disfrutar de esos momentos en privacidad. Además, Bilbo odiaba llevar escolta, solo oír la palabra ya transformaba al cálido y educado hobbit en un ser digno de temer. Y, sinceramente, Thorin había vivido toda clase de situaciones horribles a lo largo de su vida y había salido vivo de todas ellas. Tenía bastante confianza en sus dotes como guerrero.

'Mira.' Dijo Bilbo señalando una flor. 'Son dientes de león. Una de las flores más útiles que hay, si eres jardinero. Ayuda a las plantas a coger nutrientes y añade minerales y nutrientes fundamentales a la tierra, haciendo que sea más fácil plantar y trabajarla.'

Thorin miró a Bilbo lleno de amor. Sabía que nunca, en lo que le quedaba de vida, entendería como alguien podía tener tanto amor y pasión por algo como las flores; pero eso no influía en el hecho de que no había nada que le gustase más en el mundo que ver la cara de su hobbit hablar emocionado de algo que tanto amaba. A menudo Thorin imaginaba que Bilbo hablaba de gemas y joyas preciosas, para poder aparentar interés, otras veces, como hoy, simplemente se deleitaba en el entusiasmo del mediano.

No se lo pensó dos veces, se movió hasta donde estaba la flor y la arrancó de la tierra con mucho cuidado. La limpió y se acercó a Bilbo. Las demás razas solían pensar que como las manos de los enanos eran grandes eran poco hábiles o ágiles. No había nada más lejos de la verdad. Es cierto que no poseían la gracia de la de los elfos o la simpleza pero utilidad de la de los hombres o hobbits, pero eran capaces de crear las joyas más hermosas que jamás se habían visto. Colocó la flor detrás de la oreja puntiaguda del mediado. El amarillo de la flor solo realzaba el tono miel de su pelo. Pero no había nada más hermoso que la sonrisa ruborizada de Bilbo.

'Estas precioso.' Dijo Thorin acariciando la mejilla sin pelo que sus dedos se conocían de memoria.

Bilbo no dijo nada. Solo tocó la flor, con los mofletes rojos, y sujetándola, para que no se cayese, se acercó y besó a Thorin. La comida podía esperar un poco más.


	7. La cena

Bilbo sabía que algo no estaba correcto. No sabía el qué, pero notaba que algo no andaba bien. Se movió y sin darse cuenta se despertó. Era muy tarde o muy temprano, no sabía muy bien qué, aun así no eran horas para estar despierto.

Se había pasado todo el día ocupado. A primera hora había tenido una reunión con el jefe de los granjeros y agricultores de Dale para ayudarles con los nuevos cultivos, luego había tenido que ir a visitar el nuevo parque que estaban haciendo para los niños en la zona este de la montaña y más tarde se había puesto a escribir las invitaciones para la fiesta con Fili y Kili. Los dos hermanos tardaron muy poco en aburrirse y Bilbo se acabó viendo solo para escribirlas todas. Sabía que podía pedir a uno de los sirvientes reales que lo hiciese, como le había dicho Thorin, pero el pensaba que no era lo mismo, no era igual de personal, por lo que se había pasado toda la tarde escribiendo cartas personalizadas a cada uno de los invitados. Y todo sin segundo desayuno ni merienda. Cuando por fin había llegado el momento de cenar Bilbo se encontró solo en la sala para las comidas que tenía Thorin y él, vio que había una nota indicando que el Rey no podía ir a cenar con él debido a su agenda, por lo que Bilbo se preparó una humilde cena, ya sin apetito, y se fue a sus aposentos personales. Pasaron un par de horas hasta que oyó la puerta abrirse y vio a Thorin entrar con la vestimenta que usaba cuando quería estar cómodo. Bilbo no se inmutó y continuó leyendo. Thorin se colocó detrás de él y llevó sus manos a sus hombros para masajearle la espalada, pero Bilbo se apartó levantándose.

'_Umzam_, siento no haber estado para la cena.' En la voz de Thorin se notaba el cansancio que tenía, pero Bilbo estaba demasiado cansado y molesto por no haber podido verle todo el día que no se dio cuenta.

'Ni siquiera escribiste tu la nota.' Dijo sin mirarle dejando el libro sobre la mesa.

Thorin respiró profundamente. Lo último que quería era discutir con Bilbo sin motivos. Se había pasado todo el día reunido con su consejo por culpa de Dain y de sus nuevas peticiones de comercio. Cuando por fin había tenido un momento para el Dwalin había venido a contarle los problemas que estaba teniendo con los nuevos reclusos. No podía decirle que no, por lo que acabaron cenando juntos. Mientras cenaban Thorin le contó lo de la flecha. Le dijo que no sabía cómo la había hecho. No entró en detalles de lo que había estado haciendo con Bilbo previamente, no porque Dwalin no supiese sobre su vida sexual, sino porque sabía que a Bilbo no le gustaba que hablase de eso con nadie, ni siquiera con su mejor amigo, y él lo respetaba.

'Es extraño.' Dijo Dwalin dando un largo trago a la cerveza. '¿No recuerdas qué hiciste exactamente?'

Thorin negó con la cabeza. 'Solo sé que vi algo extraño en la punta de flecha. Como si se estuviese llendo una capa del metal.'

'Pero eso es imposible.'

'Lo sé.' El rey enano se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz. 'Pero es lo que pasó. Estaba con Bilbo y de repente lo vi. Lo volví a intentar ayer, pero nada.'

'¿Lo intentaste solo?'

'Si.'

'Quizás sea eso.' Dijo Dwalin cogiendo el trozo de jabalí que quedaba en la mesa. 'Quizás deberías llevarte al hobbit. Ya sabes, repetir el proceso como la otra vez.'

'Eso no tiene sentido. Mi abuelo lo hizo solo, todos mis antepasados lo han hecho solos. No debo de necesitar a nadie para hacerlo.' El tono de Thorin se había vuelto más agresivo de lo normal, pero Dwalin no se inmutó, estaba acostumbrado.

'Yo solo te digo que repitas el proceso. Así a lo mejor descubres qué hiciste la otra vez.'

Thorin no respondió. Pasaron unos minutos más en un silencio cómodo, disfrutando la compañía del otro, hasta que Thorin se despidió.

'¿Tan ocupado estabas que no podías dedicar unos segundos a escribirme una nota diciendo que no ibas a venir a cenar?'

'Siento mucho si habías preparado la cena y…'

'No.' Grito Bilbo girándose. Sabía que Thorin no tenía la culpa de lo cansado que estaba, sabía que Thorin tenía muchas obligaciones, pero aún así eso no quitaba que se hubiese sentido decepcionado por no poder cenar con él, que no le había visto en todo el día y que ni siquiera se había dignado en escribirle él la nota diciendo que no iba a cenar con él después de que é se hubiese pasado toda la tarde escribiendo cartas a gente que ni siquiera sabía quien era. 'No había preparado la cena. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque llevo todo el día de un lado para otro, encargándome de cosas para _tu_ reino y escribiendo invitaciones para la fiesta de _tu_ sobrino. ¿Y sabes qué? Que he sacado tiempo en mi apretada agenda par venir y cenar contigo, pero hubiese dado igual, porque lo único que me encuentro al llegar aquí es una nota escrita por uno de tus sirvientes diciendo que no tienes hueco en _tu_ agenda para mi.'

Bilbo no se enfadaba muy a menudo, no era un ser que perdiese el control, era una criatura tranquila, pues esa era su naturaleza. Ahora bien, cuando se enfadaba era algo digno de temer. Y Bilbo estaba enfadado. Estaba enfadado porque estaba cansado, porque no había visto a su esposo en todo el día y porque este ni siquiera se había molestado en escribirle la nota.

Thorin no sabía que decirle, no tenía escusa. Todo su ser le pedía que le gritase diciéndole que él no tenía que dar explicaciones a nadie, que para eso era el rey, pero su sentido común le hizo callarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

'Ni te ocurra irte, Thorin Escudo de Roble.' Dijo Bilbo señalándole con el dedo. Eso era lo único que necesitaba la parte de Thorin que pedía pelea.

'Me iré si me place. Este es mi reino, estos son mis aposentos y entro y salgo de ellos cuando quiera.'

Thorin miró a Bilbo desafiándole a decir algo y luego se fue, pegando un portazo a la puerta de madera que separaba los aposentos de los dos de los de Bilbo.

Como habíamos dicho, Bilbo se despertó notando que algo no estaba bien. Se giró en la cama y en seguida se dio cuenta de qué era. No estaba en su cama. Bueno, si, era su cama, pues Thorin la había hecho para él como su regalo de bodas, pues esa era la tradición entre los hobbits, pero no era su cama habitual. Su cama habitual era de mármol verde, con finas barras de oro que dibujaban figuras geométricas que representaban a la casa real. Y lo más importante, en su cama habitual había al lado suyo un enano de pelo negro canoso que roncaba suavemente.

Bilbo suspiró acordándose de la discusión. Sabía que no se había portado bien con él y que le había dicho cosas muy bruscas fuera de lugar. Parte de él quería quedarse en la cama y hacerse un ovillo y no moverse nunca, pero otra parte quería levantarse e tumbarse entre los fuertes brazos del enano y dormir. Al final se decantó por tragarse su orgullo, levantarse e irse a su cama. Se había quedado dormido con los pantalones con los tirantes bajados y la camisa medio medita, y así entró en su dormitorio y se encontró con una cama vacía.

'¿Thorin?' Llamó tímidamente. La cama estaba hecha y el fuego a punto de apagarse. Thorin no estaba allí. Bilbo se preocupó. ¿Dónde estaría su esposo? ¿Estaba tan enfadado con él que no soportaba estar en su dormitorio? Bilbo decidió averiguar donde estaba el rey, disculparse y pedirle que volviese a la cama con él. Conociendo a Thorin este estaría en su estudio. Pero no estaba allí. Tampoco estaba en la cocina ni en el cuarto de estar, ni donde se encontraba la gran chimenea. Bilbo se preocupó y decidió salir. Llegó a la puerta que separaba las estancias reales y preguntó a los guardias.

'Perdonar. ¿Habéis visto al rey salir de aquí?'

'Si, su alteza.' Dijo uno de ellos. Bilbo hizo una mueca incómodo. No le gustaba que le llamasen así y todos los guardias encargados de sus seguridad lo sabían, por lo que este debía de ser nuevo. 'Salió hace un par de horas.'

'¿Sabéis por un casual a donde se dirigía, señor…?'

'Mi nombre es Vili, su alteza. Y no, no lo digo, aunque se fue para la derecha.'

'Muchas gracias Vili. No hace falta que me llames alteza, con señor Bolsón sirve.'

Vili no supo que decir, por lo que se decantó por hacer una pequeña reverencia en señal de entendimiento. Su compañero sonrió tras su espesa barba.

'¿Podrías hacerme el favor de si vuelve y yo no estoy con él decirle que le estoy buscando?'

'Por supuesto su alt… señor Bolsón.'

'Gracias.' Dijo Bilbo con una sonrisa cortés antes de irse.

Pasó más de media hora hasta que por fin dio con alguien que había visto a su esposo. Era una hora extraña, y había muy pocos enanos despiertos merodeando por la gran montaña, pero Bilbo no dudó en preguntar a cada guardia que se encontraba. Sabía que ellos no dirían a nadie que estaba buscando al rey a estas horas tan raras. Por fin uno de ellos le dijo donde estaba.

'Entró en la fragua hace un par de horas. No ha vuelto a salir, señor Bolsón.'

'Muchas gracias, Narvi.'

Y Narvi tenía razón, al fondo, en su fragua, iluminado solo por la luz que salía del fuego, estaba el Rey Bajo la Montaña. Bilbo se acercó sin hacer ruido. Ahora que había encontrado a Thorin no sabía qué decirle. Thorin estaba demasiado concentrado en su trabajo que no se dio cuenta de Bilbo y gracias a ello Bilbo pudo ver que estaba trabajando en más puntas de flecha. Se quedó unos minutos viendo a Thorin trabajar. Siempre le había gustado verle trabajar, era lo más masculino que había visto en su vida. A los hobbits no les gustaba hacer labores como esas. Ellos eran más de cultivar y criar y dejar a otras razas preocuparse por las labores más pesadas y trabajosas. Y precisamente por eso no se veían hobbits trabajando el metal como los enanos lo hacía. Bilbo nunca había visto antes a un enano en una fragua, ahora podía ver a cientos, aún así ninguno captaba su atención como Thorin. Había algo en él, algo más allá de lo atractivo que estaba cuando trabajaba sus músculos que fascinaba a Bilbo. Seguramente era el hecho de que estaba en su elemento. Los hobbits cultivaban la tierra, los enanos forjaban preciosas joyas y armas. Era su naturaleza. Si alguien prestaba la más mínima atención podría ver lo relajado que estaba el rey enano cuando trabajaba por placer. Era como si durante esos momentos dejase de ser rey y tener bajo sus espaldas el peso de su reino. Era como si solo fuese Thorin, un enano forjando un objeto precioso.

'Lo siento mucho.' Dijo Bilbo rompiendo el silencio. 'Por favor, perdóname y ven a la cama.' Su voz tenía un todo de preocupación y de miedo al rechazo que no pasó desapercibido a Thorin.

Thorin dejó de golpear el metal y suspiró. 'Tengo que acabar esto.' Dijo sin girarse. 'Luego te prometo que iré.'

'¿Te falta mucho?' Preguntó Bilbo al cabo de unos segundos.

'No lo sé, _ghivashel_. ¿Por qué no me esteras en nuestra cama?' Su tono era suave y dulce.

'Prefiero esperarte aquí, sino te importa.'

Thorin se giró y vio a Bilbo intentando encontrar un sitio donde colocarse. Era en momentos como ese en los que se daba cuenta de lo pequeño que era. Aún sacándole solo una cabeza su cuerpo era casi el doble que le del hobbit, todo lo que le rodeaba había sido construido para enanos. Aún estando con gente de más o menos su tamaño uno no podía evitar darse cuenta de su tamaño. A veces Thorin se preguntaba si hacía bien en estar con él, si Bilbo no se merecía alguien de su propia raza y vivir en su amada Comarca, rodeado de todas las cosas que le hacían feliz. Thorin sabía que si Bilbo decidía irse un día y no volver Thorin no haría nada por impedírselo, pero también sabía que hasta que no llegase ese día iba a seguir siendo el enano egoísta que era y tener a Bilbo para el solo, aunque su conciencia le recordase más de una vez que no estaba bien.

'Creo que tienes razón, _ghivashel_, déjame que recoja y nos vamos a la cama. Es muy tarde.' Bilbo le miró y sonrió. Ahí estaba de nuevo esa hermosa luz que solo él veía en sus ojos. Thorin se giró para guardar los materiales y dejar las flechas a un lado para seguir otro día cuando se dio cuenta. Ahí estaba esa imperfección. La misma que había visto la otra vez.

'Bilbo, ¿puedes venir aquí?'

'¿Qué sucede, Thorin?' Dijo Bilbo colocándose a su lado.

'Me puedes decir si ves algo extraño en esta punta de flecha.' Dijo colocando la punta en la pequeña mano del mediano.

Bilbo la inspeccionó detenidamente. 'No. No veo nada raro. Aunque no sé mucho de esto.'

'¿No ves como hay una capa de metal que sobresale?'

'No. Yo la veo normal.'

Thorin cogió la punta y Bilbo se quedó mirándole. No sabía de que hablaba Thorin, supuso que tendría que ver con lo del metal negro y todo el asunto, pues aún no había hablado con Thorin sobre cómo lo había conseguido hacer el otro día.

Thorin giró la punta en sus manos, observándola. Bilbo no sabía que veía en ella, era una punta normal, bonita, pero normal. Entonces Thorin se puso a acariciarla con los dedos, como si estuviese dándola brillo, y Bilbo vio como un poco de polvo caía al suelo. Cuando acabó de limpiarla se quedó mirándola. Bilbo se puso de puntillas para mirar. Ahí estaba otra flecha forjada con el metal negro.

'Pero, ¿cómo?' Dijo Bilbo sin podérselo creer.

'Creo que empiezo a tener una idea de cómo.' Dijo Thorin mirándole con una sonrisa que podía iluminar cualquier cueva.

Bilbo notaba que todo estaba como debía de estar. Había sido un día largo y aunque no le quedaban muchas horas de sueño estaba feliz pues se encontraba en su cama con su enano rodeándole con sus fuertes brazos. Aún no sabía si creer a Thorin y su teoría de cómo había sido capaz de crear el metal, pero decidió no presionarle. Dentro de cuatro días volvía Bard y la flecha tenía que estar lista, y si Bilbo podía ayudar, aunque solo fuese con su presencia, lo haría.

Mientras tanto Legolas y sus compañeros llegaban a Dale y Elrond se disponía a partir hacia el Este, de camino al gran Reino del Enano por primera vez desde hacía casi doscientos años.


	8. El arco

A Kili le gustaba el aire libre. Se había criado en Eren Luin, donde había campos y árboles y buen tiempo. Donde la naturaleza crecía casi salvaje. Ni él ni Fili habían nacido en Erebor y les estaba constando un poco acostumbrarse a vivir en la gran montaña. A Fili le estaba costando mucho menos que a Kili. Su hermano siempre había sido como su tío, una persona de interiores que prefiere el calor de una fragua al de los rayos del sol, pero Kili no era así. Desde muy pequeño Kili sabía que era distinto al resto de Enanos. A él le gustaba el aire libre y trepar a los árboles. La primera arma que tocó fue un arco de un Hombre que vendía liebres. Aún recordaba el momento y como su madre había corrido detrás de él para que la soltase.

'Pero quiero probar.' Dijo Kili mirando con un profundo deseo el arco.

'Los arcos no son armas de Enanos, Kili.' Le dijo su madre cogiéndole de la mano y arrastrándole hacia el puesto donde estaba comprando.

'Tío sabe usar uno.'

'Si, tu tío sabe. Un buen guerrero debe conocer todas las armas, pero a la hora de elegir una es mejor elegir una espada o un hacha. Es más propio de tu pueblo.'

Pero a Kili nunca se le olvidó el tacto de la madera de aquel arco. Años más tarde, cuando tuvo edad de ser iniciado en combate, su tío empezó enseñándole a utilizar el hacha, dado que su hermano se había encariñado de las dobles espadas. Pero Kili no tenía interés y Thorin decidió cambiar de táctica. Fue entonces cuando decidió enseñarle el arte de una espada, dado que era su forma de combate favorita. Kili no quería defraudar a su tío, por lo que se esforzó en aprender dicha técnica lo mejor que pudo, pero nunca olvidó el tacto de aquel arco. Siempre que podía se paseaba por la parte del mercado donde venían los arcos para mirarlos. Deseaba aprender a utilizarlo más que nada en el mundo.

Lo lógico sería pensar que la persona que le regaló su primer arco fue su hermano, dado que se querían como muy pocos hermanos se quieren, y Fili solo buscaba la felicidad de su hermano pequeño. También se puede pensar que fue su madre, que no había olvidado aquel momento en el mercado años atrás. Sin embargo, fue su tío quien le dio el presente por su vigésimo cumpleaños.

Kili miró el arco sin podérselo creer. Era precioso. No era como los arcos que vendían en la tienda de los Hombres. Este era más robusto, con un pedazo de metal en medio. En dicho metal se podía leer su nombre y linaje en runas. La cuerda estaba tensa y el tacto era suave. Kili miró a su tío sin poder creer lo que tenía en las manos.

'Sé que siempre has deseado uno.' Le dijo Thorin con un deje de ternura y aceptación en su voz, un tono que rara vez se oía en el majestuoso enano. 'Un buen guerrero debe conocer todas las armas, pero aquella que elija como su principal debe ser por que siente una conexión hacia dicha arma. Tu hermano eligió las dos espadas la primera vez que tuvo que combatir, al igual que tu madre eligió las hachas o yo elegí la espada. Fue precisamente por eso por lo que me resultó extraño que no mostrases más entusiasmo en aprender el hacha, dado que había sido tu primer elección. No fue hasta hace unos meses cuando tu hermano me comentó tu pasión por los arcos. Sé que no es un arma típica de un Enano, es más propia de elfos u hombres, pero si es tu arma elegida te enseñaré a usarla.'

'Tío.' Dijo Kili lleno de emoción.

'Tengo una condición.' Le dijo Thorin levantando la mano. 'Yo te enseñaré ha utilizar el arco a cambio de que te comprometas a aprender otra arma con la misma intensidad, pues no siempre podrás defenderte a distancia.'

'Lo prometo, Thorin.' Dijo Kili abrazando a su tío lo más fuerte que pudo. 'Muchas gracias. De verdad, gracias.'

Thorin no respondió, se limitó a abrazar a su sobrino.

'Es un arco precioso, completamente distinto a los que usan los Hombres.' Dijo al cabo del rato Kili. 'Nunca había visto uno así.'

'Eso es porque no ha sido hecho por Hombres, sino por Enanos. Al fin y al cabo es un arco para uno.' Dijo Dwalin cogiendo más pollo del que había sobrado de la comida.

'No sabía que construyésemos arcos.' Comentó Fili.

'No solemos.' Contestó Thorin dando un trago a la cerveza. 'De hecho no lo hacemos. Este le he hecho para ti.'

Kili notó el cambio en el aire. Se quedó quieto. Respiró para asegurarse y llevó la mano a su espalda, cogiendo una flecha. La colocó en el arco sin tensarlo. Cerró los ojos y esperó. Al fin oyó el sonido de una rama partiéndose. Abrió los ojos y se fue hacia el árbol más cercano sin hacer ruido. Allí estaba. El ciervo que llevaba persiguiendo dos días. El ciervo movió la cabeza, notando que algo estaba mal, sin saber qué. Kili no se movió, no respiró, esperó a que el animal la volviese a agachar para tensar el arco, apuntar y disparar. Fue un tiro certero, un disparo profesional, guiado de tal forma en la que la muerte fuese rápida y el animal sufriese poco. Kili sonrió.

'Lo conseguiste.' Gritó su hermano al verle aparecer a las puerta de la gran montaña con el ciervo a cuestas. 'Sabía que lo conseguirías.'

'Te dije que hoy era el día.' Dijo Kili dejando el ciervo en el suelo y abrazando a su hermano.

Un guardia no tardó en aparecer para preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda con el ciervo. Unos cuantos enanos se habían quedado mirándole disimuladamente.

'¿Lo puedes mandar a la cocina?' Pidió Kili mirando aún a su hermano.

'Por supuesto, alteza.'

'Y di que lo preparen para cenar.' Dijo Fili llevándose a su hermano a la sala común. Dicha caza se merecía una pinta de cerveza. O varias.

'Legolas. Siento mucho que hayáis tenido que esperar un día mi llegada. Y siento más en no poder dedicarte el tiempo que te mereces,' dijo Bard desmontando de su caballo 'pero ahora mismo debo partir hacia Erebor. Estaré de vuelta en un par de horas.'

'¿Erebor? ¿Sucede algo allí?' Dijo Legolas.

'No. Es simplemente que encargué algo y debería estar listo para hoy. Es algo que no puede esperar, pues mañana es el cumpleaños de mi hijo y debo dárselo.'

'¿No puedes pedir a alguien que vaya a por ello? Estoy aquí por asuntos urgentes.'

'Sé porque estás aquí. Vengo de Dorwinion de solucionar esos problemas. Mañana mismo empezarán a mandar el vino y nosotros lo mandaremos a tu reino en cuanto lo tengamos en nuestro poder.'

Legolas no supo que decir. No esperaba una respuesta tan rápida. Ya había resuelto el problema que le había encargado su padre, ahora solo faltaba saber su sucedía en Erebor.

'Aún así me gustaría saber más del asunto.' Dijo Legolas. 'Si me lo permites te acompañaré a Erebor y me puedes informar de los detalles.'

'¿Vas a venir conmigo a Erebor?' Dijo Bard mirando al elfo. Legolas le caía bien. Era alguien con quien se podía hablar y digno de confianza. Había algo en él que le hacía distinto a su padre. Soportaba mejor a los Enanos que Thranduil, aún así el rey enano no le soportaba mejor a él que a su padre, de hecho no le soportaba lo más mínimo.

'Si me lo permites.' Dijo con una leve sonrisa.

'Será un placer.' Dijo Bard subiéndose a un caballo fresco.

'Mi señor' Dijo uno de los ayudante de Thorin. 'Bard está aquí.'

Throin gruñó silenciosamente mientras se llevaba la mano a la frente. Estaba en la sala del trono. Se había pasado ahí todo el día escuchando los problemas de sus súbditos y el dolor de cabeza que había comenzado un par de horas antes ahora estaba en su apogeo. Era tradición que una vez al mes el pueblo pudiese tener audiencia con su Rey y explicarle sus problemas y pedir su ayuda. Las veces que Thorin había asistido a ese día con su abuelo se había dado cuenta de que no solía venir mucha gente. En aquel entonces pensó que era debido a que no tenían nada que decirle, ahora se percataba en que era porque Thrór no había sabido ser un rey cercano con su pueblo en sus últimos años. Thorin no quería que sucediese eso con él. Había recuperado el reino de Erebor para que su pueblo pudiese volver a su hogar, y si tenía que pasarse diez horas escuchando los problemas de la gente a la que gobernaba lo había.

'Condúcele a la sala de reuniones pequeña. Estaré allí en unos minutos.'

'Mi señor' continuó el enano con un deje de preocupación en la voz. 'No está solo. Hay un elfo con él.'

Thorin miró al guardia fijamente. Aunque no se podía ver gracias al casco una gota de sudor apareció en el cabeza del guardia.

'El príncipe elfo. Legolas.'

'¿Te ha dicho qué hace en mi reino?' La voz de Thorin no escondía el odio que tenía a cualquier elfo que proviniese del Bosque Negro.

'No, señor. Simplemente viene de acompañante del Hombre.'

'En tal caso dirígeles a la Sala Grande de Thrór.'

Balin se movió rápido, dirigiéndose a uno de sus ayudantes y susurrándole.

'Haz llamar al señor Bolsón. Dile que deje lo que esté haciendo y se dirija a la Sala Grande. Dile que el príncipe elfo está aquí.'

El ayudante asintió y partió. Thorin no se dio cuenta de esto, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en que demonios hacia ese elfo en sus dominios y que tramaba Thranduil ahora. No tardó en levantarse y recorrer el extenso pasillo de la sala del trono para dirigirse a la Gran Sala, Balin le seguía detrás, rezando porque Bilbo se apresurase. Mahal sabía que la paciencia y la diplomacia de Thorin eran casi inexistentes cuando trataba con elfos.


	9. La reunión

Bilbo se encontraba disfrutando de su primer cena cuando uno de los ayudantes de Balin se acercó a él.

'Mi señor Bolsón, Balin reclama su presencia en la Sala Grande.'

'¿Ahora?' Preguntó Bilbo un tanto molesto, pues no le gustaba que le interrumpiesen mientras comía. No era de buena educación hacerlo, aunque Bilbo sabía perfectamente que sus modales y principios gastronómicos no significaban nada para los Enanos.

'Bard está aquí y el príncipe Legolas le acompaña.' Fue toda la explicación que dio el enano.

'Comprendo.' Bilbo dejó de comer el estofado, se limpió la boca con la servilleta y se puso de pie. 'Muchas gracias por informarme. Iré en seguida.' El enano hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue. Bilbo hizo una pequeña mueca. Seguía sin acostumbrarse a que la gente se inclinase delante de él. No era natural. El solo era un hobbit, la raza más pequeña de la Tierra Media, no quedaba natural que se inclinasen ante él. Con un leve suspiro Bilbo se dirigió a la sala, rezando por que Thorin no hubiese dicho algo inadecuado.

'Últimamente tenéis por costumbre llegar en el día equivocado.' Dijo Thorin entrando en la sala con toda la majestuosidad que poseía. Bard no pudo desear haber llegado en otro momento. Tratar con Thorin era algo pesado y que consumía toda su paciencia, pero tratar con él cuando no estaba en un buen humor, como era la mayor parte de las veces, era pura tortura.

'No por puro gusto, de eso podéis estar seguro.'

Thorin le miró con esos ojos penetrantes y fríos como el hielo. Justo cuando Bard pensaba que no podría mantener su mirada por mucho tiempo el rey enano miró al elfo.

'Y, ¿a qué debemos la presencia de elfos en Erebor?'

Legolas, que hasta entonces había estado en un segundo plano sin querer llamar mucho la atención, miró al rey con más bravuconería de la que debería.

'Mera coincidencia. Mis asuntos me llevan a Dale. Aquí me hallo como mero acompañante.'

Justo cuando Thorin iba a decirle, de una forma un tanto brusca y grosera, que la próxima vez se quedase en Dale, entró Bilbo con una sonrisa.

'Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Bard. Me enteré de tu viaje a Dorwinion, espero que haya sido beneficioso y no te hayas encontrado problemas.'

Bard saludó al hobbit con una sonrisa. No podía negar que la primera vez que había visto a la criatura se había quedado más que sorprendido. Nunca antes había visto a un Hobbit ni sabía de la existencia de la raza, pero no tardó mucho tiempo en apreciar al hobbit y en considerarle un amigo y aliado. Él era el único que le trataba como un amigo en el reino del enano y había aprendido a valorar la amistad del mediano como algo más importante que el oro o el estatus.

'Todo ha ido bien, gracias por preguntar. Dentro de poco volveremos a recibir mercancía y podremos reanudar el comercio.'

'Me alegra saberlo.' Y dicho esto se giró al príncipe elfo. 'Es un placer volver a verte, príncipe Legolas. Mucho tiempo ha pasado desde tu última visita.'

'No el suficiente.' Dijo Thorin entre dientes, pero lo suficientemente alto que Legolas, gracias a su aguda audición y Bilbo, por estar a su lado, pudieron oírlo. Aún así ambos hicieron como si no.

'Como le comentaba al Rey mi presencia en Erebor es meramente accidental.'

'Aún así es bienvenida.' La sonrisa de Bilbo y la sinceridad en su voz no dejaba lugar a réplicas.

'Sé que no venimos en una buena hora, pero me ha sido imposible llegar antes. Me gustaría tratar el tema que nos atañe lo antes posible.' En la voz de Bard se notaba su cansancio y que no estaba para guerra de palabras con el enano. Al menos no hoy.

Thorin hizo un gesto y uno de los guardias trajo una caja de roble. Era una caja sencilla pero con unos detalles tallados en la tapa preciosos e intrincados. El guardia miró a su rey y cuando este asintió abrió la caja. Dentro había tres flechas lo suficientemente largas para el gran arco del Hombre. Habían sido talladas como piezas de arte, aún así se notaba que eran instrumentos de guerra. Las plumas del final de cada flecha eran negras cual plumas de cuervo, y Bard supuso que eran precisamente de ese animal, un recordatorio constante de quién las había creado. Legolas miró las flechas y no pudo evitar que su cara demostrase su sorpresa cuando vio el material con las que habían sido forjadas. Era un metal negro y el elfo sabía que con cualidades mágicas. Nunca antes había visto semejante metal y deseaba inspeccionarlo y tocarlo con un deseo inexplicable. Bard pasó la mano por la punta de las flechas, admirando la suavidad y el frío del metal. Estas flechas eran sin duda mucho más hermosas que la que él había tenido en su poder.

'Son una auténtica maravilla.'

Thorin no dijo nada, pues sabía que su obra era perfecta. El enano cerró la caja y se la ofreció al Hombre. Bard la cogió con una inclinación de cabeza y miró a Thorin más serio que antes.

'Habéis cumplido vuestra parte, y he de decir que de una manera que no deja lugar a dudas de vuestra maestría. Ahora me pregunto, ¿qué es lo que debo pagar por semejante obra?'

Thorin no dijo nada durante unos segundo y Bilbo le miró preocupado. Temía que Thorin se dejase llevar por el asombro y respeto que le ofrecía Brad y pidiese algo que el Hombre no pudiese darle. Pero Thorin sorprendió a todos con su petición.

'El precio es una alianza en época de guerra. Es una promesa de que si Erebor se ve alguna vez en necesidad, ya sea ahora o dentro de doscientos años, Dale irá en su ayuda. El precio es tener la certeza de que cuando haya una vez en la que Erebor necesite aliados Dale y sus hombres estarán para ayudar de forma desinteresada.'

'¿Una vez?' Preguntó Bard.

Thorin asintió. No le gustaba repetirse. Bard miró la caja y miró al Enano. No se sentía cómodo recibiendo algo personal y dando a cambio algo que no estaba en su mano dar. Lo que el Rey de la Montaña Solitaria le pedía era algo que mostraba el profundo amor y preocupación que tenía por su reino. Era un precio alto, pero a la vez uno no que mostraba el respeto que tenía por los guerreros de Dale. Era una promesa de una alianza como las que había tenido su pueblo en el pasado y Bard encontró en ello cierta tranquilidad y esperanza.

'Acepto el trato, Rey bajo la Montaña.'

Thorin asintió y el mismo enano que había llevado al caja sacó un pergamino escrito en Westron. Era un contrato que explicaba el trato y el pago de las flechas y las condiciones. Bard lo cogió y lo leyó.

Mientras Legolas no paraba de dar vueltas a lo que acaba de presenciar. Debía contar a su padre lo que había visto y debía conocer más sobre dicho metal. Sabía que una flecha de ese metal había sido lo que había matado a Smaug, pero no sabía que su valor fuese tanto como para pedir a cambio de ella una alianza atemporal.

Bard pidió un pluma y firmó el contrato.

'Parece que todo está en orden.' Dijo Balin inspeccionando el documento.

'Me alegra haber llegado a un acuerdo, sin embargo ahora debo partir. Es muy tarde y el viaje a Dale es largo.'

'Si lo deseáis podéis quedaros aquí a cenar y pasar la noche.' Dijo Bilbo y Thorin no pudo evitar mirarle como si se hubiese vuelto loco. 'Si no me engañan mis ojos lleváis todo el día de viaje, e igual vos, príncipe Legolas. Os vendría bien descansar, llenar el estómago y partir mañana.'

'No diré que no es una oferta tentadora, más no quiera imponer nuestra presencia.' Dijo Bard cordialmente.

'No es imposición. Sería un placer. ¿Verdad, Thorin?' Dijo Bilbo mirando a su esposo con una mirada llena de amabilidad pero que Thorin conocía muy bien. Era una mirada que decía "más te vale hacerme caso en esto si quieres seguir durmiendo a mi lado".

'Sería todo un placer. Al fin y al cabo los Enanos somos famosos por nuestra hospitalidad.' Esto último lo dijo mirando fijamente al elfo.

'Pues no se hable más.' Dijo Bilbo con una sonrisa sincera, pues era un hobbit, y a los hobbits les encantan las visitas. 'Os acompañaré a vuestros aposentos. La cena será en más o menos dos horas. Podéis relajaros mientras. Mandaré a alguien a buscaros cuando sea la hora.'

'No había ninguna necesidad de invitarles. Dale no está tan lejos.' Dijo Thorin cuando Bilbo y él entraron en su dormitorio.

'Se llama ser educado, Thorin. Llevan todo el día de viaje.'

'En efecto. Y podrían estar perfectamente parte de la noche de viaje también.'

Bilbo le miró con el ceño fruncido. Thorin le respondió con otra mirada igual de hostil.

'Sabes que disfruto de la compañía de Bard. Y hace mucho que no veo a Legolas. Me gustaría saber que tal le va a él y a su reino.' Bilbo sabía que estaba entrando en un terreno peligroso, pero no tenía miedo de las circunstancias.

'No tengo nada en contra de que tengas amistad con Bard.' El tono de su voz decía lo contrario. 'Pero el elfo, eso es otro tema.'

'¿Me estas diciendo que no puedo ser su amigo?' El lado Took de Bilbo asomó en su voz.

'No digo tal cosa. Simplemente que no le quiero cerca de mis dominios.' El tono de Thorin estaba cargado de una irá que le estaba siendo difícil contener. No comprendía porqué Bilbo quería tener relación con alguien que no solo les había dado la espalda a su pueblo, sino que les había mantenido cautivos en su prisión durante semanas. Alguien que había hecho todo lo posible por apropiarse de un oro que no era suyo. Alguien que no era de fiar. Un elfo.

'Eso se puede arreglar fácilmente, iré a los suyos.' La voz de Bilbo era desafiante.

'Bilbo...' Más que decir su nombre lo gruñó. Bilbo sabía que había ciertos temas con los que nunca estaría de acuerdo con su esposo, pero era un ser cabezota y un hobbit adulto y no consentía que alguien le dijese lo que tenía o no que hacer.

'No, Thorin. No. No vamos a tener esta conversación otra vez. Tolero que tengas como enemigo personal a Thranduil, hasta lo puedo comprender, pero Legolas no te ha hecho nada…'

'¡Nos encerró en sus celdas y persiguió hasta dar con nosotros! ¿A eso tu le llamas nada?' En momentos como ese Bilbo daba gracias a que las pareces fuesen de ancha roca, pues sino los potentes gritos del rey se oirían por toda la planta.

'¡Eso fue por orden de su padre! Él no te ha hecho nada. Y aunque te hubiese hecho algo sería lo mejor que lo dejases en el pasado. No puedes pasarte toda la vida enemistado con el reino del Bosque Negro.'

'¡No permito que me digas lo que puedo o no hacer en mi propio reino!' Dijo Thorin acercándose a él.

'¡Ni yo tampoco!' Dijo Bilbo golpeando el duro pecho del enano con el dedo. 'Así que escúchame bien, oh Rey bajo la Montaña, porque estoy cansado de repetir siempre lo mismo. No puedes pasarte la vida enemistado con todo elfo que provenga de ese bosque, porque necesitas cosas de ellos. Son tus vecinos y te guste o no tu pueblo necesita de sus defensas y su comida. Sabes igual que yo que es mejor tenerlos como aliados que como enemigos. Así que perdóname si intento que la mínima opción que hay de que ambos reinos se reconcilien, como en los tiempos antiguos de los que tanto te gusta hablar, suceda.' Bilbo paró para respirar sin dejar de mirar a Thorin. Lo siguiente que dijo fue en un tono más dulce, sin elevar la voz y mirando hacia sus pies. 'Legolas no es su padre. Hay algo en él que me dice que es digno de nuestra confianza.'

Se pasaron unos segundos en silencio. Segundo que a Bilbo le parecieron horas y cuando por fin se atrevió a subir la mirada se sorprendió al no ver la ira que había antes en los ojos del enano, en su lugar había un ligero deje de resignación.

'Siempre has confiado en mi en asuntos importantes y sabes que lo único que quiero es lo mejor para ti y los tuyos.' Dijo Bilbo acariciando la hermosa túnica azul del rey. Aún con las capas de ropa podía notar el corazón del enano latir acelerado, por culpa de su discusión. 'Hay algo que me dice que Legolas puede ser un gran aliado para tu reino. No sé porque, pero no siento.'

'Depositas demasiado confianza en la gente.' Dijo Thorin en un tono más suave, llevando sus manos a la cintura del mediano.

'Y tu depositas muy poca.' Contestó Bilbo poniéndose de puntillas para besar ligeramente al enano.

Cuando sus labios se separaron Thorin junto su frente con la de Bilbo.

'Esta bien. Confiaré en ti en este asunto. Pero eso no quiere decir que me guste o que vaya a ser amable con él.'

'No hace falta que lo seas, solo que dejes la conversación a mi.'

Se pasaron unos segundos en silencio, Bilbo masajeando el pecho de Thorin, siguiendo el intrincado diseño y Thorin simplemente disfrutando del olor del pelo de Bilbo. Su dolor de cabeza no había hecho más que aumentar con la pequeña discusión que había tenido con su esposo, y ahora solo quería relajarse antes de tener que afrontar la cena con sus invitados.

'Ven.' Dijo Thorin separándose y cogiendo la mano del mediano.

'¿A dónde vamos?' preguntó Bilbo sorprendido.

'A tomar un baño.' Thorin no dijo nada más, pero Bilbo no lo necesito y se dejó guiar con una sonrisa hasta el majestuoso baño que compartían.

Decir que las discusiones entre Bilbo y Thorin eran poco frecuentes era negar la evidencia. Ambos tenían temperamentos muy fueres. Ambos eran seres cabezotas y con una clara visión de lo que se debía o no hacer. Ambos eran seres con valores e ideales completamente distintos y propios de su raza. Eran dos criaturas completamente opuestas. Todo hubiese sido diferente si Bilbo hubiese sido un enano, y Thorin lo sabía. Si Bilbo hubiese sido un enano, aunque fuese su esposo, sería su súbdito, y estaría obligado moralmente a obedecerle y no llevarle la contraría de una forma tan brusca, pero Bilbo era un hobbit y los Hobbits no reconocían a la realeza. Que Bilbo se hubiese casado con uno no decía que fuera súbdito suyo, y eso le daba el derecho a tratarle como a un igual y a expresar siempre su punto de vista. Y, aunque Thorin nunca lo reconocería en voz alta, era una de las principales razones por las que le había elegido como su cónyuge. El hobbit le irritaba como nadie le había irritado nunca. Estaba acostumbrado a que nadie le llevase la contraria, a que todos le tratasen como a su rey y nunca antes había conocido a alguien capaz de plantarle cara, alguien que no fuera de su familia. Y toda persona con poder necesitaba a alguien que le dijese la verdad a la cara y que le desafiase en el buen sentido. Thorin necesitaba a Bilbo, no solo para ser mejor enano, sino para ser mejor rey; y eso era algo que tenía presente siempre. Aún así eso no significaba que fuesen a dejar de discutir. Pues como ya hemos dicho, no había nadie que irritase más al rey enano que su amado hobbit.

No tardaron mucho en encontrarse en la gran bañera. Thorin apoyado contra el mármol verde y Bilbo contra el torso del enano. Las manos de Thorin acariciaban la suave piel del mediano, recorriendo sus piernas y el interior de sus muslos, acariciando la pequeña tripa y las curvas tan características de su raza. Bilbo apoyó su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de Thorin y este aprovechó para besarle.

'Si tienes en mente algo más que acariciarme deberías empezar ya. No tenemos toda la noche para nosotros.'

'La falta de tiempo no es culpa mía. Y ya sabes que me gusta dedicarle tiempo a las cosas en las que pongo mi atención y mis manos.' Dijo Thorin bajando las manos por la delgada línea de pelo que llevaba a la entrepierna de Bilbo.

Thorin estuvo un tiempo jugando con Bilbo mientras le besaba el cuello y Bilbo no tardó en empezar a moverse, haciendo que Thorin soltase un pequeño suspiro ante la fricción del cuerpo del mediano contra su miembro. Bilbo se irguió, poniéndose de rodillas de espaldas a Thorin y moviéndose hasta llegar al otro lado de la bañera donde había un frasco de aceite de belleza. Se lo ofreció a Thorin y se quedo con las manos y las rodillas apoyadas en el fondo de la bañera, esperando que Thorin cogiese la indirecta y empezase a prepararle.

'Un poco ansiosos, ¿no?' Dijo Thorin incorporándose un poco y acariciando el culo de Bilbo con sus grandes manos.

'No. Simplemente práctico. Pues aún tengo que lavarte y arreglarte el pelo.'

Thorin sonrió, mojando sus dedos en el aceite y acariciando con ellos la entrada de Bilbo.

'Habrá que volver a llenar la bañera.'

Bilbo bajó la cabeza, disfrutando de la sensación que tan bien conocía.

'Contaba con ello.'

Thorin besó el fin de la espalda de Bilbo mientras le introducía un dedo. Bilbo gimió y sus brazos temblaron un poco, pero no tardó en acostumbrarse a la intrusión.

'¿Qué pasaría si llegásemos tarde?'

Thorin estaba disfrutando del cuerpo de su esposo. Le encantaba ver como se abría a él, solo a él, como Bilbo dejaba de ser una criatura educada y correcta para pasar a ser un ser lleno de lujuria y pasión. Jugó con su dedo índice hasta que notó que había suficiente espacio para otro. No tardó en introducir otro dedo.

'Thorin.' Gimió Bilbo. Bien podía haber sido una reprimenda por la sugerencia de llegar tarde o por no ir lo suficiente deprisa.

'Me puedo imaginar sus caras.' Movió los dedos más rápido. 'Esperando nuestra llegada'. Con la otra mano empezó a acariciar el miembro de Bilbo. 'Y nosotros mojados. Y tu con una deliciosa cara de satisfacción y vergüenza.' Echó más aceite e introdujo otro más. 'Y ellos sabrían perfectamente el motivo de nuestra tardanza.'

Para entonces Bilbo no podía replicarle nada. Su brazos a penas le soportaban. Su mente solo estaba enfocada en el placer que sentía y en lo mucho que deseaba a Thorin, detrás de él, follándole hasta que se olvidase de su propio nombre. Thorin subió el ritmo con sus manos hasta que lo único que salía de Bilbo eran entrecortados gemidos. No había nada más erótico para Thorin que Bilbo en ese momento. No había necesitado tocarse para estar completamente duro, aún así quería disfrutar un poco más del momento, pues no siempre Bilbo estaba de humor para algo rápido y sucio. Ese era uno de los principales beneficios de sus rápidas discusiones, que ambos se quedaban con una energía e ira dentro que necesitaban sacar de una forma o de otra.

'¿Qué es lo que quieres?' Dijo Thorin con una voz grave, dejando de estimular a Bilbo.

'Sabes lo que quiero.' Dijo Bilbo, al cual dejar de sentir dicho estímulo le había aclarado un poco la mente.

'Dímelo.' Susurró Thorin colocándose encima de Bilbo pero sin apoyar su peso en el.

'Quiero que me folles. Quiero que me folles tan fuerte que pueda sentirlo toda la noche. Quiero notar cada parte de ti. Quiero que hagas que me corra solo por estar dentro de mi y luego quiero sentir como te corres en mi.' Todo esto lo dijo Bilbo mirando a los ojos a Thorin y este no tardó ni dos segundos en levantarse y salir de la bañera. Cogió a Bilbo y le sacó de ella. Sabía que al mediano no le gustaba que le moviesen como si fuera un niño, pero Thorin no tenía paciencia para que este saliese por su propio pie. Bilbo no tardó en ponerse de rodillas y agarrarse al borde de la bañera mientras Thorin untaba de aceite.

El único aviso que tuvo Bilbo fue la mano izquierda del rey recorriendo su espalda y apoyándose en su cintura, después de eso notó como el enano entraba en el con un movimiento decidido y como no esperaba a que Bilbo se acostumbrase a él como era habitual cada vez que hacían el amor. Pues en ocasiones como estas ambos necesitaban algo más salvaje y primitivo.

Bilbo tardó unos minutos en acostumbrarse a los rápidos empujones de Thorin, pues el rey enano trabaja su cuerpo con la misma intensidad con la que trabajaba la espada, pero cuando por fin sus gemidos pasaron a ser solo de inmenso placer no pudo evitar que sus caderas se movieran de forma involuntaria para unirse a los movimientos del enano. Thorin noto como las piernas de Bilbo empezaban a temblar y le agarró más fuerte de las caderas, con cuidado de no agarrarle muy fuerte para no dejar marcas. Sabía que tendría que utilizar todos sus recursos si quería que el mediano llegase al clímax de la forma en la que él quería, por lo que bajó el ritmo y empezó a dar empujones más lentos, sacando casi todo su miembro de forma lenta y entrando de nuevo en el caliente cuerpo del hobbit de forma rápida.

Bilbo no podía más. El cambio de ritmo era demasiado para él, todo su cuerpo le pedía que se rindiese, que se tocase y acabase con esta agonía, pues notaba su orgasmo cerca.

'Thorin.' Rogó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para hablar entre gemido y gemido.

Thorin volvió a cambiar el ritmo, haciendo que esa parte dentro de Bilbo que le llenaba de placer no tuviese descanso. 'Esto es lo que querías, ¿no es verdad, mediano?'

'Sí. No pares, no pares.' Bilbo notaba como estaba cerca, muy cerca.

Thorin oyó como Bilbo susurraba algo y paró de moverse y con un brazo atrajo su cuerpo hacia el suyo, pegando su peludo y musculoso torso a la suave y pequeña espalda del mediano.

'¿Decías?'

Bilbo gimió de placer con el cambio de posición y no pudo evitar girar la cabeza y besar lo mejor que pudo al enano. Fue un beso lleno de pasión donde Bilbo no dudo en morder el labio inferior de Thorin y este no pudo evitar moverse dentro del hobbit de nuevo.

'Fóllame, mi rey.' Le susurró Bilbo al oído y Thorin no pudo más que complacerle.

A los pocos minutos Bilbo se encontraba gritando de placer. El orgasmo le golpeó con más fuerza de la esperada y la mano de Thorin en su miembro no hizo más que ampliarlo. Bilbo no notó que Thorin seguía moviéndose en él hasta unos segundos después cuando pudo recuperar el sentimiento de realidad. Por los movimientos de Thorin supo que aún no estaba cerca. Era en momentos como esos en los que otra de las grandes diferencias entre razas salía a flote. Bilbo era capaz de llegar al orgasmo varias veces en una misma noche. Gracias a la predisposición de su cuerpo por las cosas que dan placer se recuperaba más rápido que cualquier otra raza. Los Hobbits podían pasarse toda la noche disfrutando de los placeres del cuerpo, de ahí que fueran una raza tan fértil. Los enanos, por el contrario, aguantaban más que cualquier otra raza. Habían sido creados para ser duros y resistentes y soportar las necesidades del cuerpo más que cualquier otro ser. Su forma de hacer el amor era más animal y fuerte, más larga y con un final tan intenso que les dejaba sin recuperación hasta pasadas unas cuantas horas. Era sorprendente como hobbit y enano habían conseguido sincronizarse tan bien en el terreno sexual, aunque siendo sinceros, se complementaban a la perfección en cualquier terreno.

Bilbo esperó a recuperar fuerzas, mientras Thorin trabaja en él acariciándole la tripa, y cuando se vio capaz le dijo que parase. Era lo último que Thorin quería, pero aún así lo hizo. Bilbo se movió y se colocó mirando al enano, sentado sobre sus rodillas. La diferencia de estatura de ambos venía muy bien en momentos como esos, donde Thorin seguía erguido de rodillas y Bilbo podía acercarse a su duro miembro sin tener que pegarse mucho al suelo.

Bilbo acarició un poco a Thorin, notando el peso en su mano y acariciando sus genitales. Thorin llevó una mano a los rizos de Bilbo y este no tardó en llevarse el gran miembro a la boca. Una de las buenas cosas de los Hobbits a la hora de dedicarse a los placeres de la carne era que estaba acostumbrados a comer y a meterse en la boca grandes porciones de comida, por lo que habían aprendido a evitar ese reflejo involuntario que hacia que te dieran arcadas.

Bilbo colocó sus manos en las poderosas caderas del enano para indicarle que podía moverse en él y Thorin no pudo evitar mirar como su miembro desaparecía en la boca del mediano.

_'Âzyungâl._' Dijo acariciándole la cabeza y moviéndose en él. Estaba cerca, pues pocas cosas conseguían que Thorin se corriese rápidamente que follar la boca de Bilbo.

Bilbo no había contado con el olor del enano cuando pensó en su plan. Era intoxicante. La forma en la que se movía en su boca, el peso de su miembro, su fuerte olor a metal y fuego y algo que era solo de Thorin era demasiado para Bilbo. Notó como volvía a ponerse duro y llevó una mano a su erección moviéndola al mismo tiempo que los empujones de Thorin. No pasó mucho hasta que Bilbo se encontró con la mano y la boca llena de semen.


End file.
